Anima High
by DestinyWing
Summary: In Charles-Emile Reynaud School, a new student enrolled. But after the incident that someones powers are passed on to him, things are changed around in the school. Competition, rivalry and searching for his own past, this guy will have to overcome those obstacles while he and his friends are doing their destiny to protect the students from an unknown villain.
1. Prologue

**Anima High**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

_"We had such potential, such promise. But we squandered our gifts, our intelligence. Our blind pursuit of technology only sped us quicker to our doom."_

_**1968**_

In the beginning, a scientist was programming something to a single rag doll like figure. The figure was concerned to the scientist.

**Papa, do you have to go?**

_I'm sorry. This place is not safe for you. You have to go on without me._

**But what about the others?**

_They'll be fine. Don't worry._

**But what about you?**

_It doesn't matter. But what matters is you now._

A bang occurred from the door.

**Who's that?!**

_They're here! You have to go now!_

**No! I can't leave without you!**

Another bang was heard from the door. Both of them run from to basement. The Scientist close the door. He was pacing back and forth, thinking of something. He saw sheet of blanket covers something under it. He pulls the blanket over and saw a white capsule-like bed. He carries the figure to the bed, closes the cover and sets the timer. Then suddenly, some soldiers ram to the door and tackles the scientist. The figure, still 'trapped' the bed, tries to free himself. But the glass is so strong that he can't break from it. The clock was ticking from the bed as he tries to break free. He then saw the scientist, now captured was carried away by the soldiers. Now alone he tries to break free once again but no avail.

Then the clock has stopped and all he remembers is a cold breeze and a flash of white light came to him.

* * *

_**1986**_

18 years after the incident, the house became a school. It was named 'Charles-Emile Reynaud School' because mainly a bunch of cartoon characters enrolled to it.

But no one knew the figure was a sleep in 18 years.

* * *

_**2005**_

A 14 year old girl was walking towards her school. At the entrance, everyone were out of the way as the girl is walking towards them. Rumors has it that she is the smartest girl in school...but she has stern mind.

She went to a room that was written of the top of the door "Anima". It wasn't class time yet so she reads something at the book. While she was reading she felt something weird. She went out of the room tries to sense it. When she came to the basement room, she felt strong. She decided to have a look down from the basement. When she was down, she saw something bright from under a trap door. When she was in the trap door she saw something, it was came from under the sheet. She pulled the cover and gasped. It was revealed that she saw a doll. It has burlap skin that was fastened by a zipper, camera shutters as eyes and his hands and feet were made from carved wood and molded copper. His own heart beat was still beating despite his sleep was 18 years! She was shocked, she wanted to run away but she wanted to make him safe. The basement was not a good bedroom for this doll. She called on some people and help them carry the bed. Some of them examines this figure. They wanted to wake him up, but the girl decided to make him sleep in peace. She decided to keep him in the school and guard the doll.

* * *

_**2009**_

4 years later, a 17 year old lady who wears a frilly dress and a skirt is going to her work at her place. She is the youngest of all teachers because she was graduated at the age of 14. While waiting for her ride she saw a 12 year old girl that wears the same uniform as the lady wears when she was in school coming toward her.

Unknown: *running towards the lady* Aliana!

Aliana: Oh Maia! Why weren't you on the bus?

Maia: The bus took so long and I was running late in school. I have to walk on foot.

Aliana: *having pity on Maia* How about you come with me? I am going to your school also.

Maia: Oh no, Aliana! It's too embarrassing!

Aliana: You won't come and I consider you late on my class for the first time.

Maia: Ok ok!

At Aliana's ride, Aliana is looking for her window, thinking of something in her mind. Maia was concerned of her.

Maia: Aliana, are you okay?

Aliana: *snapped out of her thoughts* Oh! Yes, yes I am.

Maia: Are you sure?

Aliana: Yes.

Maia: But in my mind says you don't.

Aliana: *gaves in* Ok, I will tell you. But make sure you have to keep this as a secret. If you don't and I won't forgive you, clear?

Maia: Yes.

Aliana talked about a doll that was in school. What was more amusing that she was the keeper of the doll. When they came from the school, Aliana showed her the doll inside the bed. She felt a strong connection to him.

* * *

_**2012**_

Maia, now named Bridget Solano, is talking to bully that gave his classmate a black eye. The bully is glaring at Bridget. Bridget glared back at the bully.

Bridget: *to the bully, still glaring* You know it's still not nice to act you classmate as a punching bag.

Bully: But it's not my fault why my parents gave me problems in my head.

Bridget: But still it is not right. If you want to release you anger, don't punch your classmate as a stress ball or a punching bag. You should have talk to me about it.

Bully: I should do that?

Bridget: Of course. You can talk anything inside your head about your problems. Is it about your friends, your family, you can just talk in here. This is the reason I love my job always.

Bully: * eyes began to water* Really?! *hugs her tightly* Thank you!

Bridget: *suffocates a little* YOur WElcome! Just as long you don't have to punch your classmate ok? You promise that?

Bully: *releases the hug* Promise.

Bridget: Now go back to your classroom and say sorry to your classmate.

Bully: Ok *goes out of the room*

Bridget was relieved. Maybe from the hug that the bully gave her. She stretches herself and gave the sigh of relief. She sits down and reads a book.

Then something that made her feel spring up. She went out of the room and look for someone. She finally came to a room that was written of the top of the door "Anima"she step inside and saw a 20 year old girl that was reading a book. She look to her seriously, like she knew what will Bridget will say next.

Aliana: It's time isn't it?

Bridget: Yes! And we have to hurry!

Both of them ran into a room right under the classroom. When they arrived they saw the bed that the light is dimming and the clock is almost reached to zero. They waited for the right time.

**5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**0**

**Subject status: Now Awaken**

The door was opened and all the saw is a sleeping ragdoll. The ragdoll's eyes were slowly opened. When his focus was cleared he sat up and looked around. He look finally at Bridget and Aliana. He got out of the bed, not realizing he was still weak. He almost fell when Bridget came to catch him.

Bridget: Oh dear. He's so cold.

Aliana: Probably below 0 degrees in there.

Bridget: For such a long time, he's still weak.

Aliana: Does he have a name?

Bridget: What's your name?

Unknown: *weakly* N...9.

Bridget: 9...*to Aliana* His name is 9.

Aliana: Well that's a weird name. *to 9* Do you know who could have done this? Do you know your parents are?

9: I..I...I don't know. *holds his head painfully* I can't remember!

Aliana: Hmmm...*looks at the bed* looks like something might have erased his memory.

Bridget: Oh no...he's shivering. We have to warm him up.

Aliana: *removes her blazer* Here. We have to go up and send him to the clinic for healing.

They leave the room with Bridget carrying 9 that was wrapped with Aliana's blazer. She have to hide his head when going to the clinic, everyone will be curious to him when they saw him.  
When they arrived, Bridget puts 9 in the bed. Bridget kept an eye on him.  
In the end, the only thing that he remembered before he closes his eyes is Bridget.

_Don't worry, we'll take care of you..._

* * *

** End of Day 1**


	2. The Enrollment

**Chapter 1: The ****Enrollment**

* * *

10 hours later, 9's eyes were opened. He looked around and realized he was still in the clinic. No ones here but someone leave him something in his bed. It was a white lab coat with the logo of the school and the school's I.D. There wasn't something in the I.D but a sticky note that reads:

**If you want to see me, you have to put them on just in case  
**

** Go to the room that reads 'Guidance' in it. There, you'll be see me.**

Without any choice, 9 wears the lab coat and the I.D. He put the note on his pocket and went to the door. The only problem the door was locked. He turned around and saw a window, it doesn't have any grills so it was easily to get out of the room. He slip out and began searching for the room outside the school. Unfortunately for him, he was so new that he doesn't know where is the room that he was looking for! Luckily there was a map to the school that was thrown away by someone. With no any idea where will he go, he decided to search first in the entrance of the school. When he came to the school's doors, he took a deep breath and push the doors slowly. When the doors are opened, he saw some characters; either Cartoon, Movie, Anime, Game or Comic characters, were doing like all students do. Chatting, walking, reading their books or do something awkward to 9.

Then he heard something that he didn't know why:

_Who's that guy?_

_I think is that do__ll that they carried him to the clinic._

_He looked so weird. _

_I smell something, like someone didn't take a shower in 52 years or so._

He didn't mind them, he just go on with the searching. He looked around for a minute and saw a a boy who wears a black coat and a dark blue shirt with a sad face on it. 9 looked at the boy for a minute and the boy looks at him suspiciously. The boy slowly reached for a button that reads 'Bell' on it. He pressed it, then all of a sudden a big sound of the ringing bell rang around the school. It was loud that 9 have to cover his ears (if he have any). After the ring, the boy walked away but still stares at 9 suspiciously.  
9 was curious. When the bell rang, a lot of characters went to their rooms leaving him alone.

* * *

He looked everywhere! The lockers, the basement, the comfort rooms, the auditorium! Still no sign of it.

9 shifted his eyes everywhere, but not aware of a big woman in front of him. When he turns to the front and bumps into something soft. He looked up and and saw a chubby lady with violet office wear and 2 inch. black high heeled shoes. It was the principal of the school. And she's not happy about him.

Principal: WHAT are you doing here?! You should be in class now!

9: Class?

Principal: Don't play dumb with me! I know you want to roam around that because you don't want to learn!

9: But I-

Principal: No buts! *grabs 9's arms* You are going to the office and have a talk to your parents!

9: * struggling* You don't understand! I don't know this place!

Principal: Be quiet! *raises her arms* For that you deserve this!

9 closes his eyes for impact. But when her arms almost close to 9's, a hand grabbed her arms. 9 opens his eyes and saw a girl with goggles and a green  
necklace.

Bridget: There he is! *pull him towards her* I've been looking for you everywhere!

9: Who are you?

Bridget: *whispers* I'll explain everything.

Principal: Ms. Solano? What are you doing in here?

Bridget: I'm so sorry, Miss. It is actually my fault, I should've leave him in the school like that.

Principal: Explain this about that...little sackboy roaming around the school not being in class!

Bridget: Miss, he is actually new in school. He doesn't now this place very much. I should be the one to look for him, not him to look for me.

Principal: *stunned* Oh! Well then, don't do that thing again!

Bridget: Yes, Miss. I promise I won't do that ever again!

The principal left in the corridors. Bridget sighs in relief to see 9. She went to him in concern.

Bridget: Are you okay?

9: Yes...

Bridget: *comforts him* Don't worry about her, she stressed too much in school. You know jobs are, very serious mission to take.

9: *looks around in school* Where am I?

Bridget: You're in Charles-Emile Reynaud School. A school where cartoon, anime, comic, game and movie characters learn in school. Like you.

9: Like me?

Bridget: Of course! Come on *lead 9* let's go to your room.

While walking towards the room. Bridget begins to talk to 9 again.

Bridget: You know you're very lucky that Aliana chose you to enroll in her class instead in other class. Section Anima is one of the advanced class in school.

9: Why's that?

Bridget: Section Anima is not like any sections you see in here. The section will only qualify anyone with 'high potential' like any other students. But I still don't know why would she put you in class without any test or so.

9: Do all sections do that?

Bridget: No. Only who were selected to take an exam to go to Section Anima before the beginning of the school. But when you fail in exam, you were left with no honor from Aliana.

9: Oh! Is she's that...

Bridget: No no! She's not that strict. She...has a stern heart, that's all. The principal is the on you've worry about. But for Aliana, she's really a nice teacher, and you'll like her. Promise!

* * *

They finally arrived in the room that was written 'Anima'. Bridget opens the door. They saw Aliana, just writing her attendance.

Bridget: Aliana! Here's your new student.

Aliana: Thank goodness you're here. I was just going to write your name, Elijah. You're lucky I didn't assign you as absent for now.

9: *confused* E-Elijah?

Aliana: It was written in your I.D, remember?

9: *looks at his I.D* I don't see my name.

Bridget: *remembers something* Oh, I remember something. *reaches to her pocket* Something...*pulls out something in her pocket* Important!

It was an I.D card that has a name 'Elijah Oppenheimer' on it on its left and the school's logo on its right, along with some details and a symbol on it. Bridget puts the I.D card on 9's I.D holder.

Bridget: There! Perfect! You can go to your seat now while I'm going to my office.

9: Wait, you're leaving?

Bridget: I'm not leaving, I'm just going to my work. Don't worry, I'll meet you at recess okay. Bye!

She closes the door of the room, leaving 9 dumbfounded. Aliana called him.

Aliana: Ahem! Mr. Oppenheimer, you may take your seat. If you please and start our class now.

9: Where?

Aliana: *groans* It is right BEHIND YOU! Do I have to point it to show you?

9 turns around and saw a seat that has a new student written on a sign. He take a seat, not knowing what to do next. Then Aliana, speaks in front.

Aliana: Alright class, as you may see what the boy did...

Dib: *raises hand* Is he a...

Aliana: No, he is not a spy of Zim.

Dib: *raises hand again*

Aliana: Or an evil robot who wants to destroy the universe. Any other questions?

Dib: *puts his hand down* No, Ms. Divino.

Aliana: Good, I would like you to meet our new student in school *gestures to 9* Elijah Oppenheimer. Elijah, are there any speeches before we could go on to the discussion.

9: Miss, I'm not Elijah. My name is 9.

Aliana: Oh don't be silly, it was written in your I.D.

9: But-

Aliana: *slams her hand in the board* NO BUTS!

9 was surprised, his mouth was wide open. He decided to take a seat. Aliana calms down and fixes her glasses.

Aliana: Now class, open your books and turn to the 8th chapter.

His seatmates open their desks a get the book. 9 doesn't know what to do but look into his other seatmates. He did the same thing to them. He looked to their pages. Luckily, an 18 year old boy with brown hair tells him the page of the book. 9 smiled at the boy, the boy smiled at return.

Then the discussion began.


	3. The Meeting

**Chapter 2: The Meeting**

* * *

At recess time, 9 is in the school's cafeteria. He was sitting in the table of his classmates. Unfortunately, his classmates were on the other side of the table. His classmates were having a discussion about him.

Mordecai: I don't know, Dib. He seems harmless for me.

Dib: Mordecai, don't underestimate that ragdoll robot. I mean look at him, his eyes looks like cameras that he gave us the feeling that someone is watching us, his zipper looks like he's hiding something, and he smells like didn't take a bath in 52 years!

Kyoko: *sniffs* Well, he does smells.

Mickey: But I don't think he's a spy. Maybe that's how he was made.

Dib: Well then why he kept on asking that it wasn't on Ms. Divino's lessons?

Tails: Like?

Dib: *mimicking 9* 'Do all humans are bacteria?' or 'How do people do that?' or 'Why people need energy like food or some sort?'

Lettuce: I think he was just curious.

Phineas: Yeah, maybe you judge him too early.

Kyoko: Remember the last time you did that to Mirai ? He also asks the question why we have to eat food.

Finn: Yeah. And you thought Mebius is a bad guy.

Dib: That was before we knew Mirai and Mebius were the same people. *to Mirai* No heart feelings, though. But still, I don't think we could trust him as a friend.

Then suddenly Mirai got up from his seat and move to 9's place. The students gave a look at Dib.

Finn: Dib, what did you say to him?

Dib: I said 'No heart feelings'. What so bad about that?

Finn: I don't know, but you made him go to Elijah's place.

* * *

In 9's place, he was still waiting for Bridget to come. Then he saw a boy with brown hair is going to his place. When the boy finally sits down, he smiled at him. Then 9 remembered something from his class earlier.

9: *gasps* You're the boy who helped me from Aliana's class.

Mirai: Yes, *pulls his hand out* my name is Mirai Hibino.

9: *looks at Mirai's hand for a minute, he then pulls his hand out like Mirai* 9.

Mirai then did a handshake to him. After the handshake Mirai puts his hand on the table.

Mirai: By the way, why your name is 9 when your I.D said it's Elijah Oppenheimer?

9: I don't know...

Mirai: I think it's the school's rules. Oh well *gives 9 a corn* you want one?

9: Uh...no thank you.

Mirai: You don't eat?

9: What's 'Eat'?

Mirai: *stares in shock*

9: Oh. I'm sorry!

Mirai: No, it's okay. I also did that when I came in this place.

9: Really?

Mirai: Yeah, when I ate my first food when I was enrolled my classmates looked at me like I've never ate before *laughs*

9: *smiles* Thank you.

Mirai: For what?

9: For helping me in the class last time.

Mirai: *chuckles* You're welcome.

* * *

In the students' place. They smiled when they are watching them.

Mickey: Looks like Elijah was nice after all.

Mordecai: *to Dib* See, Dib. Elijah is a nice guy.

Finn: You know what guys? Let's go to Elijah and say hello.

Phineas: Or how about we could eat lunch with him.

Mickey: That's a good idea, Phineas. Let's go.

They all went to 9's place except Dib. Dipper noticed it.

Dipper: Hey Dib, you coming?

Dib: *sighs sadly* You go on ahead, Dipper.

Dipper: Are you sure?

Dib: Yeah.

Dipper: Well...I'll see you soon at class. *thinking* _ He still hadn't moved on after that incident._

The students met 9 then. They say their names, and their things. They even talked about some moments that made 9 laugh. Then a minute later, Bridget finally came.

Bridget: Elijah! I'm so sorry I was so late. The principal's son is talking to me some long stories. *sees the students* I see you have friends already, that's good!

Students: Good Morning, Ms. Solano!

Bridget: Please, call me Bridget. *to the students while sitting down* How is it going with Elijah?

Lettuce: It's fine. He's very nice.

Bridget: Well that's great! You have new friends on your first day.

9: *smiles*

Then Bridget notice that someone isn't on the group.

Bridget: Wait, where's Dib?

Mordecai: He's at the other side.

Bridget: Hmm? *looks at Dib, then sighs*

9: Bridget, is Dib okay?

Bridget: He's okay, though. He just have a problem from his past.

9: About what?

Bridget: ...I don't think we should talk about that. He's still needs some time to tell about it to you.

* * *

9 thinks about that. That's until the bell rings, everyone is going back to their rooms. Bridget went to Section Anima, she called for Dib during Aliana's discussion. Aliana allowed Dib to go to Bridget. They went at her office to talk.

Bridget: I saw you alone during recess. Why?

Dib: ...

Bridget: Come on Dib, I know you don't want to tell me about it.

Dib: ...

Bridget: It's Crystal, am I right?

Dib: *glares* Why do you have to say her name?

Bridget: *sighs* I know it's hard of losing a friend like Crystal.

Dib: *sighs* She was my one and only friend, Bridget. It's so hard to forget her. The things we did, we knew...Then she told me that she's going to die. I tried to cheat her fate, but...

Bridget: I know, but she's happy that she did her mission.

Dib: How can you tell?

Bridget: Remember the time she gave you the necklace?

Dib thinks about it and look for the necklace on his pocket. He finally felt it on his back pocket and pulled it out. The necklace is black that looks like a feng shui mirror.

Bridget: Crystal gave that necklace to you because she doesn't want you to be alone. She says that she'll be with you. All of your friends have that too.

Dib: Why not Dipper and Elijah?

Bridget: Dipper wasn't meant to be Inherited YET. As for Elijah...*sighs*

Dib: What? What is it?

Bridget: *stands up and went to the window* Tell me Dib, how many of my friends died.

Dib: There's Christina, Lauren, Leo, Felicity, Jasmine, Crystal, Angelo, Eleanor and...*gasps in shock* You mean-

* * *

The bell ranged. It was dismissal time for the school.

Cut to the Section Anima room everyone packed their bags, then a door opened. The students looked, it was Dib. Everyone was surprised, despite he was 2 hours long with Bridget in the office.

Mordecai: You're back.

Dipper: You've missed a lot today, man.

Dib: It's okay, I'll catch up with the subject.

Lettuce: What happened to you and Bridget?

Dib: Well, we have a talk about Elijah.

Mirai: What did you say to her?

Dib: *looks at 9* It's a little private. And Elijah's there, how can it be private when Elijah's here to listen?

Dipper: He does have a point.

Kyoko: *impatient* Anyway, let's go already.

Tails: But what about Elijah? Are we going to wait for him?

Lettuce: We can't just leave him alone in the classroom.

Dib: Bridget will take care of him. But right now we have to go to our rooms.

* * *

Then they left. Leaving 9 alone in the room.  
Then he heard as sound from the door. It was Bridget.

Bridget: Oh, Elijah! What are you doing in here? You should be in your room now.

9: I don't know where is my room.

Bridget: *facepalms* Oh yeah! How could I be silly! I hadn't told you your room yet. Come, I'll show your room.

Bridget and 9 went outside of the room. It was so bright when it's in the evening. They went to the Corridors of the Lockers, each of them has different colors and symbols. 9 wonders why it has many colors, yet he was still new. They finally stopped at a locker that is color silver with a touch of cyan around it and it has the symbol from 9's I.D. Bridget made him stand from the locker and suddenly a laser lit up and scans 9's I.D. It opened revealing a passageway through it. Bridget and 9 went inside, she explained why.

Bridget: You know Elijah, the school is not only a school. It is also a dorm for the students.

9: Really?

Bridget: Yeah, and you won't believe who are you going to be with.

When they finally arrived, 9 was shocked.

He will be sleep with his classmates in their dorm.


	4. The Dream

**Chapter 3: The Dream**

* * *

Students: Elijah?!

Bridget: Yep, Elijah is your new dormmate. You even think why I put some 'Steampunk-Like' room because I'm going to sleep there, do you?

Students: No?

Bridget: Oh well. Come on Elijah, let's go to your room. To tell the truth, your classmates did this room. It's a school tradition. Whenever a new student is enrolled in the school, the previous students will design a room for the new student as a welcoming gift.

9: Wow.

They stopped at a door that has some odd symbols painted to the door. Bridget pulls out a key in her pocket and unlocks the door. After that she's going to open the door.

Bridget: *to 9* You ready?

9: *not sure but nods anyway* Yes...

Bridget: Ok *turns the door knob* here's your new room *opens the door*

Bridget opens the door. 9 was amazed. The room was indeed 'Steampunk-Like'. The walls are painted brass with brown linings in the edges in the walls and the floors were in plywood. The window was beside his bookshelf. His bookshelf was filled with books from the old ages to the present. The room has a study table with some objects that indicates some of the subjects in school; a globe for History, a book for alchemy in Science (The same book from the movie), a pile of scratch papers for Math, a sketchbook for Arts and a Philippine flag for Foreign Language. The designs of the ceiling looks like there are some airplanes flying in the ceiling that painted like a sepia sky. The chandelier in the middle looks like steampunk solar system and the Sun is the light for the room.

Bridget: So, what do you say?

9: *his mouth were still open from amazement*

Bridget: *went closer to 9* I guess he's speechless *closes 9's mouth*

9: *snaps out in reality and looks around* It...it kinda reminds me of something.

Bridget: So you remembered something, what is it?

9: *picks up the book for alchemy* It reminds me of...my home.

Bridget: You're home...*sighs*. Look Elijah, how about you look around while I talk to your classmates.

9: Why?

Bridget: It's...an event. You're still new so you don't know the events in school yet. You stay in your room, ok?

9: *nods*

Then Bridget left 9's room and went to the main room. The students were waiting for her.

Mickey: We heard the announcement from Dib, so what was it?

Bridget: *sighs* Alright guys, this is between all of you and me.

Dipper: But what about Aliana and Elijah?

Tails: And Mirai's not here.

Bridget: Don't tell it to Aliana, I already told Mirai about that. And I'll only tell to Elijah if it's time.

Mordecai: Got it.

Bridget: Good. *stares in the ceiling* I know...I know Aliana and I were the only ones with you now, right?

Tails: Yeah...but-

Bridget: But now, I had the strangest dream. And I think it will be the last thing that I would remember.

* * *

**Bridget's Dream**

Bridget was running with a figure that is in a blurry form she couldn't describe what it was.

_I remember I was running with a figure. But I don't know what it looks like because the figure was so blurry. But still I don't know why he was running with me..._

Then Bridget sensed something from behind. Someone was preparing a gun. Then a bang was heard. She saw the figure was hurt, the gun shot in his shoulders. Then another gun is preparing, and this time the gun will really kill someone. With no other choice, Bridget shields the figure. Then 14 shots from the gun hit Bridget. After that, the killer left taking all of the evidence. Leaving the figure is screaming for help. The blurry form of the figure is beginning to fade.

_Then I realized that the figure..._

The blurred form was gone. It is revealed the figure in Bridget's dream...was 9.

_Is Elijah._

**_Bridget!_**

**End of Bridget's Dream**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Phineas: *saddens*So...you're...

Bridget: Yes, Phineas. *lowers her head revealing tears in her eyes* I'm next.

Lettuce: *gasps in shock*

Kyoko: *grunts in silence*

Finn: So...Elijah's in the dream, then that would be-

* * *

A door suddenly creaked from 9's room. 9 came out with an object in his hands. Bridget's goggles.

9: Bridget! *runs to the main room* I think it's yours!

When he finally came in the main room. The students were scampering around like they were looking for something.

Dib: *to Kyoko* Is it in the couch?

Kyoko: *lifting the couch in one hand* I already look for the second time and it's still not here!

Bridget: *panicking* Oh where could it be?!

9: *showing Bridget's goggles* Is this it?

Bridget: There it is!

9 gave the goggles to Bridget. The students saw it and ran to Bridget.

Bridget: Oh thank goodness you've found it! I'll go crazy when I lost it *gave 9 a scary face* VERY CRAZY!

9: *frozen*

Bridget: Oh well at least that's over. You can go back now, thanks for finding my goggles.

9: Ok...you're welcome. *goes back to his room*

* * *

When 9 finally went to his room, the students and Bridget sighs in relief. They were just pretending because they knew 9 was going out of the room.

Mordecai: *sighs in relief* That was close!

Kyoko: One little mistake and were busted from that sackboy!

Then they saw Bridget sat at the couch. Her face wasn't shown. The students went to her.

Bridget: *sighs* It's okay to me if I die.

Tails: But the thing is...when.

Bridget: I don't know, but the dream I remembered is at before dawn.

Kyoko: *looks at the clock, thinking* _4 am...__  
_

The students (except Dib) were still confused. If the killer was killing all of Bridget's friends (Siblings as it is), why would he/she do it?

Dipper: There must be an explanation why would the murderer kills Bridget's friends.

Bridget: There aren't any.

Mickey: *eyes open wide* What do you mean?

Bridget: I mean, there's no motif why we have we die. We just accept we will die if it's time. Like all of you; Mordecai, Phineas, Mickey, Tails, Lettuce, Dib, Finn, Kyoko, you've seen them right?

*silence*

Bridget: It wasn't the killing that made us targeted by the killer, it was from our mother who wants us to die.

Kyoko: What kind of a mother was that?!

Mordecai: Yeah, isn't that cruel that your mother wants to kill you?

Bridget: It does for you. But for ours, it was like our mission that is almost finished. Because...we were meant to die.

Students: WHAT?!

Dib: But Bridget why didn't you tell me the whole story before you gave us this?

Bridget: I was going to! But then I got the feeling that made me scared so I decided to tell this at dismissal.

Lettuce: What kind of feeling?

Bridget: *looks around* That someone is watching us.

They looked around for a minute. Then they decided to whisper.

Students: *whispering* What do you mean?

Bridget: That's enough for now. It's already late. You have to sleep.

* * *

After that the students sleep in their dorm room. Everyone except 9, he was preparing for tomorrow's school after everything happened to him. But one thing that he wasn't prepared was someone will be enrolling in their section and that...

is his new rival.

* * *

**End of Day 2**


	5. The Rival

**Chapter 4: The Rival**

* * *

In the morning, the students were sleeping in their dorm rooms. That's when a loud bell was heard. Everyone sprang up in their beds, but 9 wasn't so lucky. He fell down from the bed because of the loud noise coming from the speakers in the living room. As for the students, they, too, weren't so lucky either.

Kyoko: *sprang up with drools coming from her mouth then she looks at the clock* 6:00?! *groans and gets back to sleep*

Mordecai: *looks at the clock* Aw what?! I thought school starts at 8 am!

Finn: *at the door* Me neither. *yawns*

Tails: *yawns* What happened? Is there's something in the school?

Mickey: Hmmm...I could have sworn I knew this event before. I just couldn't remember what was it!

Then an announcement coming from the speaker was heard.

Phineas: I think that answers your question.

**Students of the school, I have a great announcement to make! If you want to know, come at the auditorium at 6:30!**

Kyoko: *takes a big bite of an apple* Oh great! It's the chubby principal!

Lettuce: I wonder what announcement she's going to make?

Dib: I don't know, maybe some unnecessary things that we don't know.

Mordecai: Come on guys. Maybe we'll found out if we go to the auditorium.

Phineas: Wait a minute, where's Elijah?

Finn: Maybe he's still in his room.

Lettuce: I'll go and tell him *went to 9's room*

* * *

Lettuce finally came to 9's room. She opens the door and saw him wearing the uniform and I.D, but he's still reading the book at his study table.

Lettuce: Elijah?

9: *looks back* Hmm?

Lettuce: Come on, were going to be late for the announcement.

9: *stands up* For what?

Lettuce: We don't know it yet, but maybe it's about the school.

9: Okay.

Lettuce and 9 came to the main room. All of his classmates were waiting for them. They look at the clock, it was 6:25.

* * *

At 6:30 am, they came at the auditorium. The Principal was at the middle of the stage.

Principal: Great news my fellow students! Today there's a new student will enrolling at Section Anima.

Tails: *whispering* Really?

Phineas: I wonder who was it?

Kyoko: Maybe worst than Elijah?

Finn: *to Kyoko* Dude!

Kyoko: What? He's sitting away from us!

Finn: So?

Principal: *to Finn and Kyoko* Mr. Mertens and Ms. Sakura, do have something to share with the rest of the students?

Finn and Kyoko: No miss.

Principal: *smirks* As I was saying, the new student for the Section Anima will be...my son!

Students (Except 9): WHAT?!

A boy came out from the backstage. He wears a black tuxedo blouse over from white t-shirt, he wore pants and shoes. His name was Jet, the principal's son.

Principal: My beloved son will be now moved from Section Iskuro to Section Anima.

* * *

After the announcement, everyone went back to their classrooms. The students from Scetion Anima were irritated. Just then, Mirai arrived.

Mirai: Am I late?

Phineas: *looks at the clock* No, you're just in time.

Mirai: Why? What happened?

Mordecai: Jet is moving to our section.

Mirai: WHAT?!

9: *curious* Who's Jet?

The students stared at 9. Then suddenly they went to him like a group huddle with 9 in the middle.

Kyoko: Let me tell you about Jet. Jet is the principal's son, he's a little bit worse than his mother though.

Finn: He's arrogant, selfish and a bully. He inherits the most of the principal's personality.

Dib: Don't be fooled by his looks, he was hiding a secret.

9: What is it?

Dib: *whispering* He almost killed someone.

9: Who?

Mickey: ...Leo.

9: *curious* Leo? Who is he?

Mickey: A friend of mine in school. When he was young, Jet brutally bullied him. Good thing a miracle came and he lived.

9: How?

Mickey: *sorrily shrugs* Can't say.

Mordecai: But you have to remember this Elijah. Be careful to him, because Jet will be sitted beside him.

Mordecai pointed a reserved seat. The table was big and the chair was formal. Something not like the students' wooden chair.

9: What would he do to me if I don't?

Kyoko: His mother will suspend you to school or send you to another school that is bad.

The bell rang and everyone went back to their seats. Aliana came to the room.

Aliana: So, you've heard the announcement?

Students (Except 9): *annoyed* Yes, Ms. Divino...

Aliana: Well no need to get annoyed *looks at the door*, cause he's here.

The door opened and there was a red carpet rolling on the floor. Jet walks in a king-like way. Jet smirks to the students, that's until he saw 9.

Jet: *thinking* _What's that sackboy doing in Section Anima? I thought students with high potential would enter...and why did he smell like he didn't take a bath in 52 years?! He stinks! _*to Aliana* Ms. Divino, would you explain why that boy is sitting beside me?

Aliana: Actually Jet he was my nephew.

Jet: *surprised* Nephew?

Students: Nephew?!

9: *cocked his head to his left* I'm your nephew?.

Aliana: *facepalm* Looks like your forgetfulness has got into you again, Elijah.

Jet: Hmmmm...*looks closer to 9* Your name is Elijah then? So you're the one who bumps into my mommy when you've arrived.

9: *glares* It was an accident and I didn't mean it.

Jet: Oh really? Well then *picks 9 up* let me tell you this.

Mirai: Elijah!

Finn: Let him go!

Jet: *whispers menacingly* Mess with me or my mommy, you'll be ended up like my old enemy before.

9: *thinking* _Old enemy? __Was it Leo he was talking about?_

Aliana: Jet! Put Elijah down this instant!

Jet: *glares at Aliana while putting 9 down*

Aliana: Let me tell you this, Jet. Elijah is a new student in the school, he didn't mean to bump into your mother.

Jet: But he-

Aliana: He . Didn't. Mean to! You hear me? I don't want you to get in trouble like what happen to your old one. Because you didn't control your temper.

Jet: *inhales and exhales* Perhaps I didn't control my temper on my first day on Section Anima. Oh well, it's just the first day after all. *to 9* Sorry about that, Elijah.

9: *glares slightly*

Jet: *thinking* _But I still hate you. And I will make you suffer as Leo does!_

The students were thinking between 9 and Jet.

Phineas: * thinking* _I still feel a suspicion about him... _

Kyoko: *thinking* _I got a bad feeling about this, yet I felt sorry for the sackboy..._

Finn: *thinking*_ I could easily recognize his face like the last time..._

Mordecai: *thinking* _Uh oh...we gotta do something..._

Mirai: *thinking* _He'll be suffer as Leo does in anytime..._

While that, Mickey looks at a necklace. The necklace was colored blue and it glows orange which it was the Sun's essence inside the necklace.

Mickey: *thinking* _Oh Leo..._

Dipper: *to Mickey* Mickey, are you alright?

Mickey: *nods* Yeah...

Dib: *looks at Mickey* Mickey...*looks at his necklace*

While at lessons, Jet is keeping an eye on 9. He has a plan to make 9 suffer.

* * *

The bell rang and everyone was going to the cafeteria. 9 was going to the Corridor of Lockers when he saw Jet holding a wooden stick on his hand. But what was most shocking that he has red eyes

9: Jet?

Jet: *in a deep voice* On the first day, it was supposed to be grateful once Leo was gone. *points the wooden stick on 9* This is the first lesson you have to learn, don't mess with my mommy or me. Or this will you ended up with.

Jet swings the stick, 9 dodged it but the stick hits on the wall leaving a scratch on it. He kept on swinging while 9 kept on dodging. Then suddenly, 9 was out of balance and tripped. It was Jet's chance and hit 9 on the chest sending on a wall where 9 hits his head. But Jet didn't know he hit 9 hard. 9 fell down on the ground. The bell rang and Jet's eyes goes back to blue. Jet throws the stick from the window and ran as fast as he could.

* * *

In the class everyone is present except 9. Then the door opened revealing 9 unknownly exhausted.

Aliana: Elijah, you are late.

9: I'm sorry Ms. Divino...

Aliana: Hmm...take your seat.

While at class, 9 was writing on the board. Suddenly, there was a feeling like he was floating. His vision is stating to blur a little.

9: Ms. Divino...may I go out?

Aliana: Why?

9: I...feel..a little...dizzy.

Aliana: *reluctantly* You may go.

9 started to feel out of balance while he was walking. Then he felt weak and his vision was getting blurry more and more. And suddenly...he finally collapsed.

Aliana: *gasps* Elijah!

Mickey: Oh no!

Dipper: *to Jet* You!

Dib: What did you do to him Jet?

Jet: *stares* _What the heck have I done?! I was supposed to sabotage him, not kill him. _

Aliana tried to wake 9 up, but it didn't work. Aliana puts her hand behind 9's neck, he felt something liquid. She took her hand out and gasped. The students were frightened from the sight.

It was black water on her hand.

* * *

**End of Day 3**


	6. The Teacher

**Chapter 5: The Teacher**

* * *

**9's Dream**

Everything he sees was darkness. He tried to remember what happened the last time he blacked out, but the only thing that he remembered is falling to the floor.

Then he realized he was in a strange dream. He looked around but there is nothing besides him. He decided to walk, just in case he sees nothing. Suddenly he heard something, it sound like numerous gunshots and screams of the people like they were running away from something.

The darkness started to fade, replacing now that he was in the middle of a war. Debris were scattered everywhere, many people around him were running away from something. Then he heard a loud ,ear-tearing scream. He turned around and gasped. A machine ,that is 30ft tall, was in front of him. Its red eye gave him a strange fear, scared but curious. He could have sworn he remembered that light ,but where? When? How? With all some questions in his mind he didn't notice the machine closed its red eyes and suddenly replaced a green light. He finally saw it and run as fast as he could. But the machine grabbed him and face him to the green light. He struggles but he can't escape. He looked to the machine one more time, then the green light just hit him. The last thing he saw are 8 people that looks like him.

And everything came to black once again...

.

.

.

.

**End of Dream**

* * *

9 shot awake from his dream. His heartbeat was pounding. And with his vision wasn't clear he has troubling seeing things. Then Bridget came to clam him down.

Bridget: Elijah! Please you have to calm down!

9: *thinking* Bridget?

He closes his eyes again. When his vision was clear, he looked to the figure. It was Bridget, smiling at him.

9: Bridget...

Bridget: Don't worry, Elijah. You're safe now.

9: Where am I?

Bridget: You're in your room. The clinic was closed so I bring you to your room to heal you.

9 looked at the mirror that was beside him. His head was wrapped with bandage. Bridget came with the scissor, then she cuts the excess part of the bandage. 9 had a hard time remembering of what happened. He decided to ask Bridget.

9: What happened?

Bridget: You've blacked out during the class. Your friends think that it was Jet who did it, but the principal refused to believe of what they said. What happened to you? *silence* Elijah?

She saw 9 staring in the ceiling. She tries to snap him out of it.

Bridget: Elijah? *waving her hands in front of 9's face* Elijah! *shouts at 9's ear* ELIJAH!

9: *snaps out in reality* Huh? What?

Bridget: I saw you staring in the ceiling? What's wrong with you?

9: It's...just the dream I had.

Bridget: Really?

9: *nods* There was a war, many people were running. Some of them died. And then I saw a machine. Then it grabbed me and all I see is green light hit my eyes in the end. And I saw something...there others like me. Do you know who are they?

Bridget thought it for a moment. She remembered something what the principal told to the whole faculty of the school. Rumors has it that there are outsiders outside of the school every night. But there are many figures to see. But she does saw the last time some strange doll-like figures, only it wasn't clear.

Bridget: I do...but I don't know what kind are they. There are many outsider so it can be confusing. *has an idea* Say, I got something for you. Most students who came in my office most of the time, I gave them this gadget.

She showed a tablet like notebook that has a leather case as a cover. The cover has the Section Anima symbol on it. She gave the gadget to 9.

Bridget: The gadget is called 'The Journal'. Whenever you write or draw something in the end of the day, The Journal will save your files in there. *gives a pen from the journal to 9* Here, you can draw something also.

He then draw an object from his dream. He showed to Bridget then. It was a drawing of the machine, those 8 doll-like figures and the man with a lab coat . Curious, Bridget asks 9.

Bridget: What's that?

9: Those things in my dream.

Bridget: *looks to the picture closely* That machine, I think I saw that one before! I just couldn't remember what was it.

9 looked to Bridget, who is anxious. Changing the subject, Bridget then showed the student's handbook to 9.

Bridget: Well nevermind about that. *gives the handbook to 9* Here, so you won't get into trouble by the principal again. You have to rest now. I'll see you tomorrow *leaves the room*.

After that, 9 decided to read the handbook. He then reads the rules, and then...he was shocked. There are many negative rules

**1. Curfew will start at 7:00. Not in time will be punished.**

**2. The student will only seated on their designated tables while recess and lunch.**

**3. The student is not allowed to enter the other sections, unless there is a valid reason to it.**

**4. The student is not allowed to talk to their fellow sections. They will only talk at 6:40.**

**5. The school has (SOME) security cameras. If a student do some violent actions in school, he/she will be transferred in another school (WHICH IS WORSE THAN THIS ONE) immediately.**

And many others...

Disappointed, he puts the handbook to his bag.

* * *

The next day, everything came back to normal. The students were talking, but none of them talked about what happened yesterday. Jet wasn't in the classroom yet. Then 9 came to the classroom, who still has bandages on his head.

Mordecai: Hey! Elijah's back!

Lettuce: Oh thank goodness you're okay!

Finn: So, how's your head?

9: *touches his head, then winces*

Tails: Did it still hurt?

9: Yes... *remembers something* How long I was out?

Dipper: *looks at the clock* Probably 18 hours.

9: Oh...

Mirai: It's okay. Aliana will help you catch up with the other subjects.

9 smiled. Then suddenly the door opens revealing Jet and the Principal, who is staring 9 coldly.

Principal: *to 9* Elijah Oppenheimer. Looks like you're feeling well now, aren't you?

9: *nods slowly* Yes, Miss.

Principal: *sarcastically* Well, let's just hope it won't happen ever again. Or you might ended up crushed by your fragile body. Too bad you're a doll, because many of the students might step on you. The worst one than being hit in the head.

Those words hit him like someone is throwing a stone at his head. Which it hurts.

Principal: Anyways, *to the students except 9* you knew that your old English teacher is retired. Am I right?

Students: Yes/Yeah/ Uh huh...

Principal: Well then, your new teacher will be in here later. But as for now, Jet will be sitting away from Elijah for the day. Just in case Elijah will do something stupid in class, Jet will report to me.

Mordecai: What?!

Dib: But why?! Jet was the one who hurt Elijah.

Principal: And did I believe in any of you?

Dib: ...No

Principal: Very well then.

The bell rang.

Principal: Hmm...looks like it's time. Well good luck for your new English teacher. *to Jet* I'll be in my office if you need me, dear. *leaves the room*

9: *thinking* Dear? Looks like she only cared for Jet...

When the Principal left the room, the students (Except Jet) were discussing.

Kyoko: *mocking in a deep, yet high pitch voice* I'll be in the office if you need me dear. *scoffs*

Finn: That was the first time that we heard that word from her.

Mordecai: And for Jet only.

Lettuce: She does care for Jet.

Dib: And Jet only, Lettuce. She doesn't like us you know.

Tails: I think it's true.

Mickey: Indeed true.

Mirai: I agree.

9: How wold you know?

The students were staring at him.

Kyoko: Wow, you really are...

Finn: *elbows Kyoko* Kyoko!

Kyoko: What?!

Mickey: Well he is a new student. He doesn't know much about him yet.

Just then, Jet interrupts the student's conversation.

Jet: I heard that. And besides, mommy's right. That sackboy is a very fragile person. One hit on his head and he'll be crushed.

Finn: Except you're the one who hit on his head.

Phineas: Yeah, and he has a name okay?

Jet: *scoffs* Whatever. But still *gave a sign language to 9* I am watching you.

The door was opened and reveals a brown mouse who has eyeglasses. He wears a green jacket and pants with white shirt and necktie. He was nervous and tired. Probably because of his briefcase is so heavy.

Unknown: *pants* Phew! I really need to workout more. Uh, excuse me, is this Section Anima? I was looking everywhere for it.

Mirai: Yes, sir. You've come to the right place.

Unknown: Oh thank goodness!

The mouse set his briefcase down at the table. He looked to the window and saw another mouse that is older than him. He wears blue jacket and pants similar to the mouse but his fur was gray. The older mouse has a sign says 'Don't let me down, grandson!'. The brown mouse was scared. But he turns to the students and go to his subject. 9 figured out who the brown mouse was.

9: Sir, are you our new English teacher the principal talked about?

Unknown: *stunned* Well, yes I am *looks to 9's I.D* Mr. Oppenheimer.

9: *looks at is I.D and sighs, then looks up* Who are you?

The students then look at the mouse, who was sighs in relief.. He picks up a whiteboard marker and writes the name 'Geronimo Stilton'. It was then revealed it was the mouse's name.

Geronimo: My name is Stilton, Geronimo Stilton. And I will be your new English teacher.

The students were surprised, even Jet.


	7. The Detention

**Chapter 6: The Detention**

* * *

**BOOM!**

A thunder claps in the school. All of the lights were out except for a room that only lights up, it was the Section Anima room.

9 was awoken from the sound of the thunder. Then he sighed.

Another sound came in...but it wasn't thunder...it was someone else. It sounds like someone is pounding something metal. Curious, 9 went out of the room. He knew he wasn't allowed to go out, but he have to.

Outside, it was very dark. Few lights were making the school visible, but it wasn't enough. He looked around, finding where the noise coming from. When he reached the Corridor of Lockers, only two lights were in the place. It was hard to see, but he did saw a figure was pounding a locker. 9 knew that wasn't allowed in school of breaking lockers unless it has a valid reason.

9: Hey! Stop that! That wasn't allowed in school!

Unknown: So what?

9: Stop doing that.

Unknown: *smirks as he turns back* Attack! *points to 9*

A bunch of dark shadows lift up from the floor. The shadows look like some knights inside of those twisters. The shadows were coming to 9 quickly. In a split second, 9 started to run. When he reached the school entrance, he tripped.

He started to get back on his knees, but the figure grabbed his face pinning him down. Yet he could still see who was it despite he could only see from his eyes that wasn't covered by the boy much. All he could see was a girl that's slightly on Bridget's height and she has a gun. 9 hadn't felt his 'heart' beating, he just stare at the girl right in front of him with a gun pointing at his head.

9: Who are you?

Unknown: Someone that you should never forget in your entire life!

9: *thinking* _Someone never forget?_

Unknown: Don't worry, little doll *pressing the gun more at 9's head*. This nightmare is over...for eternity!

The girl pulls the trigger of the gun. Then a flash of white occurred...while a bang echoes at scenery.

* * *

**15 Hours Ago...**

Geronimo: My name is Stilton, Geronimo Stilton. And I will be your new English teacher.

Students: Ohhhhh...

Kyoko: *thinking*_ A mouse who is now a teacher? This section is getting more awkward than before. Wait til I tell this one to Eli, that is if she is here_ *sighs*

Geronimo: I hope I'll be teaching you students very well. It was the first time being a teacher here.

Mickey: You mean, you haven't been a teacher before?

Geronimo: No, I haven't. I was an editor of the newspaper called 'The Rodent's Gazette'.

Lettuce: I heard that newspaper before. *looking to her bag* I think I still have that newspaper...*pulls the newspaper from the bag* Here! And it's all about that sunken ship in his place. This thing was published at April 2005 and it was still here in the library.

Geronimo: *surprised* Really?

Lettuce: Yes, sir.

After that discussion, they started to have lessons. While doing their Seatworks, Jet kept on staring 9.

At recess, 9 and his friends went to the cafeteria leaving Jet behind. Inside, Jet took a metal bolt from 9's seat and put it in the shelf in an inclined position while setting the book. Then he was on to set more things to his contraption.

While that, Geronimo walked passed to the Section Anima room. He heard a noise from inside, he looked inside and saw Jet was doing something. He was scared and worried, Geronimo knew that Jet is going to do something really bad. He wanted to tell to Aliana, but as he began to run. He stopped and stares. He thought that if he tell this to Aliana, then no one will hurt and will be blamed by the principal. But then he shook his head and just walked like nothing happened in there.

After recess, the students went back to the room for their 2nd period of English Class. During their class, Geronimo announced that they will have a Seatwork by pairs. Unfortunately, 9 ended up partnering to Jet. Which is part of Jet's plan. That started right now.

Jet: *in a sweet voice* Hey, Elijah. Would you mind to get me a book so we could start?

9: *reluctantly* ...Ok.

Jet: Just get the black book from the fifth level.

9 got out of his seat and went to the bookshelf. Unfortunately, the shelves are quite high for him despite his height were the size of a 12 year old child. He decided to climb up from the shelves despite the security camera was watching him but not a good angle that caught him climbing. When he reached the fifth level, he couldn't move anymore because he's in a bad position and he would fall if he move closer to the book.

All he could use is his hand to grab the book. He stretch out his hand and tries to get the book while balancing himself in his other hand. The book is sticking out the edge but that's not the problem. The problem is that the book was held in a metal bolt that came from 9's seat. He was closer to the book and use his index finger to move the book. But while he already get the book, the bolt lied down and the book fell from the shelf.

The impact of the book was heard from 9, but not from the students. But then, something triggered from above. He looked and he saw a slingshot pointed up from the upper part of the cabinet and shoot something: the statue of the school. The statue fell down and was going to hit Mirai any second. 9 climb out from the shelf and run as fast as he can. 9 then jumps to Mirai.

The scene began moving in a slow motion as 9 pushes Mirai. Then it turned back to it's original pace as the statue and Mirai's seat destroyed to pieces. The students all gasped, including Geronimo who's in a state of guilt. Luckily, 9 and Mirai weren't hurt from the crash.

9: *sat up* Are you okay?

Mirai: Yes, thank you Elijah.

Jet: *pretends to gasp in shock* Oh no! What have you done, Elijah?! Looks like I'm going to call mommy for this.

9: It was an accident!

Jet: I dunno...you could tell that to mommy right now *points*

Principal: Elijah Oppenheimer! What is the meaning of this?!

9: *turns around swiftly* I'm just getting a book. Then all of the sudden it falls down and something...

Principal: No need to explain! Jet?

Jet: I already take care of that.

Jet went up to fifth level and picks up the bolt from the shelf. He went to 9's seat and points the hole from where the bolt came from. The principal shook her head in disappointment.

Principal: Elijah Oppenheimer, I am so disappointed in you. I can't believe you destroyed 3 items in one day! You should be ashamed of yourself. From now on you will be-

Geronimo: Wait a minute!

Principal: What now Mr. Stilton?

Geronimo: Isn't that punishment a little bit harsh. I mean, he is a new student in here. So maybe you could well...give him a warning or a not so harsh one?

Principal: Very well, then. I give Elijah a detention. 24 hours.

Geronimo: *facepalms*

The bell rang.

Principal: Looks like it's dismissal time now. *to the students* You may all go...except Elijah. Your 24 hours start now. *leaves the room*

Jet: Don't worry, Elijah. At least it's not worse than being stuck in here for 24 hours.

Finn: *pats 9's back* It's okay Elijah. We'll see you tomorrow.

9: I guess so.

The students left the room. When Geronimo begins to leave the room, he look back at 9. He felt so guilty, but still he left the room without a word. The principal said his detention starts at 5:30.

It was 6:00, 9 was sitted on his seat for a while. He looked to the wrecked chair and statue. He even wonders if there are cleaners suppose to clean the mess. Yet, 9 thought he started the mess and without cleaners around, 9 thought that he should clean the mess. He picked up a broom and dustpan and he cleans the mess.

When it was cleaned he looked at the clock, 7:00 and 22 hours left. He sat down in his seat again and decided to do his homework. That is if he had any. He looked to the window, there were dark clouds in the sky, covering the moon. He felt sleepy and then he took a nap.

Then thunder claps to the air.

* * *

**Present Time**

Unknown: Don't worry, little doll *pressing the gun more at 9's head*. This nightmare is over...for eternity!

9 close his eyes and brace for the trigger. When some voices came.

_**Ring of Fire!**_

_**Structilis Pluvia!**_

_**Solar Flame!**_

_**Moonlight Echo!**_

_**Lux Ribbon!**_

_**Shards of Presence!**_

_**Halos!**_

_**Caelestis Certamine!**_


	8. The Vigilantes

**Chapter 7: The ****Vigilantes**

* * *

_Ring of Fire!_

_Structilis Pluvia!_

_Solar Flame!_

_Moonlight Echo!_

_Lux Ribbon!_

_Shards of Presence!_

_Halos!_

_Caelestis Certamine!_

All 8 attacks were shot at the girl. It hit her and she laid down to her side. She was unconscious on the floor with a puddle of red water (But not that much). 9 sat up and looked at the girl. Then he looked at his back. He saw 8 people dressed up in colored cloaks, they look like shadows for a reason. He could barely see the faces behind the cloaks, but for some reason their height and voices look familiar. And yet they are unknown. The one that has a brown cloak came to 9.

Brown: Are you okay?

9: Yes, but...who are you?

As the figure began to speak, the girl was awoke. She stands up and holds her head. She looked to her hand, there are red water flown still on her head. She faced to the group with a psychotic look on her face.

Girl: *laughs manically* You know what? That hurts! That really hurts!

Sky Blue: Dude, this girl's crazy!

Red: I know!

Girl: *cocks her head to her right, evily smiling* Say, what are you 8 doing in here?

Orange: We just saw you hurt this innocent student. How could you?!

Girl: No big deal about it. I'm just doing what I always do!

Then she summons a sword that is a size of a wand and magically creates ropes around the place. The ropes surprisingly binds 9 from hands, legs and feet. 9 was now suspended in mid-air, struggling to break free from those tight bonds that kept on strangling him. Suddenly the ropes emits black smoke. When the smoke faded, the group saw a huge monster that it creates a large hole from the school. The monster went out with 9 in the middle of the monster, trapped in a sphere while still bonded from those ropes that the girl made.

The group went out of the school in a thunderstorm. Lightning flashed as the monster took a step from the ground. Destroying the ground in one step like a large clap of thunder.

Inside of the sphere, 9 is still trying to figure out how to get out of this place. The ropes are getting tighter, his guess is to constrict him until he got unconscious but he kept on staying awake while breathing a small amount of air to save his life. While thinking, the place suddenly shook for the last time. He knew the monster wasn't moving anymore. He looked around and saw a light, not a lightning, but something else. When the light faded, 9 saw a humanoid alien that is a size of the monster. It has some red lines on his body with a blue light that is a shape of a diamond in the center. The alien went into a fighting stance.

The alien charged to the monster. The monster then emits black smoke to him. The alien backed away from the effect of the smoke, he was dizzy because of the smoke that gave him. With the alien distracted, the monster then create ropes just like what happened in the school. It ties the alien's feet and it lifts him up in the air.

9 saw what happened and tries to help him. But with the ropes, he can't move. All he can do is watch as the monster makes an attack. The monster charged up its energy. It forms a nebula-like ball. The monster threw the ball to the alien and just exploded...but the alien doesn't hurt. 9 was glad but he doesn't know how that happened. He looked at the bottom and saw the figure in sky blue cloak with a sword in his hand. It was the figure who saved the alien. Then suddenly a sound was heard, like water that was splashed on a hard metal. 9 saw a little boy in yellow cloak with a strange baton that controls the water. It sliced up the monster's hand freeing the alien. The alien landed and makes an attack. He crosses his arms, lifts them up in the air with a light that forms the infinity symbol and blasts the monster with the light. The monster exploded and 9 was free. The only problem is, 9 was falling. He stares at the ground that is growing closer. He close his eyes and brace for impact, but no impact came to his body. Seconds later, he opens his eyes and saw them. He stared in familiarity and smiles until he lost consciousness.

* * *

_Elijah!_

_Hey! Wake up!_

_Wake up, sleepy head!_

9 opens his eyes for a moment. When his eyes were now focused, he was shocked. He remembers being abducted with some monster and he just got unconscious. When he was awake, he wasn't in the battleground anymore...he was in the classroom where he was in the first place. He turned around and saw his classmates and Bridget who was extremely worried about him.

Bridget: Oh thank goodness you're okay!

9: What happened?

Mordecai: A lightning just strike in our school.

Lettuce: We were worried because you were the only one who's in the school.

9: Where did the lightning strike?

Finn: The school's entrance.

9 eyes were wide. He was shocked because he was there last night. But now it was morning, 9 doesn't know what's on his mind now. Overall he was confused, he was suppose to be outside but why he was in the classroom? He stood up in his chair and began to move. But he fell for unknown reason. Bridget came to him and help him up.

Bridget: Are you okay?

9: ...Yeah but..

Lettuce: But what?

9: I wanna see what happened outside.

Tails: Are you sure? The lightning might have do something in your body from the strike.

9: Yes, I am.

Bridget: Maybe we should go, then 9 will go to his room and rest for a while. *thinking* That punishment really took his energy.

When they reached the entrance, 9 was shocked. The entire place was destroyed, debris were everywhere, the flagpole of the school was completely bent and the beautiful grass was crushed. Also some of the lockers from the Corridor of Lockers were broken and it was the exact locker that 9 saw. Now 9 was more confused. he kept on questioning himself if its a dream or if he was really abducted. The principal was ranting of what happened in the school. She declared that there will be no classes until the school was fixed. 9 felt he was going to faint. So he returned to his dorm along with his classmates. When he came to his dorm, he was going to ask his classmates. Because he knew that those figures look like them. With so much thinking, his classmates were looking at him in concern.

Mordecai: Dude, are you okay? You've been staring at the floor.

9: *snaps in reality* ...Yeah, I'm okay.

Kyoko: Still thinking about the detention?

9: *stares* I think so...

Finn: Don't worry about that. Classes were suspended now, so the detention was nothing now.

Tails: What happened in you in the classroom?

9: I slept in the classroom. I heard a noise so I went out. Then the girl caught me and suddenly I saw 8 people saved me and I saw an alien. They fight while I was trapped by the girl...

Dib: Elijah, just calm down for a minute. So you're saying that you were been abducted by a girl, an alien fought the monster that you were trapped in and you were saved by 8 people?

9: *nod*

Dib: Then that means-

Kyoko: -It's just a dream.

9: I don't think it's a dream, Kyoko. It looked so real and-

Kyoko: Think about it, you were asleep in the classroom remember?

9: Yeah, but...

Kyoko: It's just a dream, Elijah. I mean, 8 vigilantes and an alien who came to defeat the monster?! You're head must have suffering hallucination from the detention. You should get some sleep already.

Kyoko was right, 9 really does sleep. He went to his room without saying a word.

When 9 is gone, Kyoko glared at Dib.

Kyoko: What the heck are you doing?! You're going to blow our cover because of you!

Dib: I wasn't going to say that! You should have wait what I was going to say!

Kyoko: Say what? Telling the truth to Elijah that we saved his burlap butt?

Dib: No.

Mordecai: Guys, that's enough! We should get some sleep already. I haven't slept since that monster showed up!

Phineas: Mordecai's right, I think we were cranky from that incident. Besides, we don't have classes tomorrow so we can sleep in peace.

Then after that, they all went to their rooms and sleep.

* * *

In 9's room, 9 is on his bed still thinking about the incident.

9: *thinking* It can't be a dream. Or maybe...

He sat up, but winced. Tails said that it came from the lightning that struck in the school. The pain came from his hands, legs and feet. He doesn't know why but it came from his 'dream'. He looked to his body and noticed something weird. From the color of his body, there were black smudges from his hands, legs and feet. He remembered from the ropes that bind him emits black smoke from before. 9 tries to brush them off and the suddenly the smudges became smoke and fades in the air. 9 stared, then he search for his journal and starts to write with the word...

* * *

_It wasn't a dream..._

_...it wasn't..._

* * *

**End of Day 4**


	9. The Bee Sting

**Chapter 8: The Bee Sting**

* * *

It was two weeks for the school to be fixed. The students were finally at their rooms and studying for an event.  
It was the Quiz Bee for the students. Each sections will pick two representatives for each sections. And whoever wins will have a reward (Whatever the principal decides, though.)

The students were excited (Maybe except for Kyoko...) for this. They already had a conversation about it.

Phineas: *to 9* You see Elijah, the Quiz Bee is one of the school's major events every time of the year.

9: Do you joined in there?

Phineas: Yes, I do. *gestures to Dib* So does Dib too...

Kyoko: They actually chosen because Ms. Divino wants to. Well, except for Dib. He knew that Zim would join the Quiz Bee, so he stop Zim.

9: From joining?

Dib: From destroying the school!

Kyoko: Which he and Phineas got disqualified from ruining the game.

Dib: At least the school was saved.

Kyoko: In exchange for that is a humiliating defeat. Remember?

The students (Except 9 and Dib) giggled as they remembered the incident of what happened in the school. 9 was confused.

9: Why? What happened in there?

Kyoko: Oh that was a long time ago, Elijah. We don't want to spoil that thing for Dib.

Finn: He already suffered from that incident.

9: *cocked his head to his left* I don't understand.

Kyoko: Of course you don't understand. You're new in here, you know.

Finn: We'll tell you what really happened if you're ready.

Dib: *to Finn and Kyoko* You better not!

9: *shyly* Maybe I shouldn't.

Mirai: Guys, Ms. Divino is coming!

The students went back to their proper seats. Aliana came in as Jet does. Jet gave a dark, arrogant look to Dib and Phineas for some reason.

Aliana seat on her chair with a white box that was placed on her table. 9 was curious as he looked to the box, which made Jet annoyed

9: Ms. Divino, what's that on your table?

Jet: *coughs* Empty Sack *coughs*

Aliana: *gave a look to Jet* I'm glad you have asked that question, Elijah. *puts the box to 9's table* You see students, tomorrow will be the Quiz Bee. And I know we were the only section that didn't win. After that last Quiz Bee was completely having a humiliating result to our section, I think this day will be having a different rule now. I will not choose any of you by will, but by this box. This box contains the names of the students.

She opens the box and reveals 11 names of the students written in a bee shaped yellow paper. She closes it after and returns to her table along with the box.

Aliana: Today we will be having an 'audition' to which of the students will be joining to the Quiz Bee. I already talked to the other teachers about this one.

Dib: Wait a minute, if you and the teachers are doing the 'audition' today. What about our lessons?

Jet: My mommy already talked about that situation-

Aliana: -And she said it's okay.

Jet: *gave Aliana a 'What the heck?' look*

Aliana: *returns with a 'Don't you ever interrupt me again!' look* Whenever the class ends, the teachers will put their names on the box. And whoever got the most names, will be joining the Quiz Bee tomorrow. So class I suggest you have to review for English. You class will start any moment now.

The bell rang. And Aliana left without saying a word from her. Geronimo came to the room seeing some nervous look on the students.

Geronimo: What's going - *sees the box* Oh, she told you about the Quiz Bee tomorrow.

Mordecai: She did.

Geronimo: So...what did she say after that?

Lettuce: We have to review.

Geronimo: Oh, well, I'll give you a few minutes. Then after that, we would go to the 'audition'?

Students (Except Jet): Yeah!

9: Mr. Stilton?

Geronimo: Yes, Elijah?

9: *mouth out* Thank you...

Geronimo: *smiles*

* * *

At their Foreign Language, they were having a group study since the teacher was absent. Some of their friends got used to the language they had. But the others were having a hard time to know the word since the words are different from English. For once they know, Foreign Language is one of the subjects that was officially now featured other than English, Math and Science before 9 came to the school. The language is called 'Filipino'.

During their group study, Kyoko suddenly raised her voice to Mordecai.

Kyoko: I said '_Malaki, Maliit, Masama,_ Mapait' **(Big, Small, Bad, Bitter) **What's wrong with that?!_  
_

Mordecai: You said _'Mapait'. _It's _'__Mabait' _**(Good)**

Kyoko: *groans in frustration* I ask why we still have to do this?

Phineas: Because it's our subject in the Quiz Bee.

Dib: And we have to do it in order to win.

Kyoko: *eats a chocolate* If I were you guys, use magic too or just kick the examiner's butt.

Mordecai: I don't know, dude. Remember the last time? Someone just disqualified because of that.

Kyoko: Well what other choices we have?

Dib: Don't worry, you're not the only one who has that problem.

Kyoko: I don't believe you. And besides all of you all aced the other subjects. Even Elijah!

Mirai: Indeed, but I think he just studied hard all day.

kyoko: Look, he just arrived in here and just aced them in 4 days! I mean what kind of a person can do that?

Unknown: Maybe the answer is me.

They turned around and saw Jet in the door.

Mirai: Jet? Where have you been all this time?

Dib: And what took you so long?

Jet: _Galing ako sa library._

9: What did he say?

Jet: I said I came from the library, Empty Sack. I don't want to be disturbed by some people who kept on having the same mistakes.

Kyoko: Hey!

Jet: What? It's true.

Kyoko: *stands up from her chair* For your information, Mr. Bully-stein Brain, I aced one subject just this year.

Jet: For Physical Education that is. It's not counted because that subject is minor.

Kyoko: What?!

Jet: You were only good because you don't use too much of your peanut brain. Why don't you go back to Section Primaridante and study some easy Multiplication Tables than Algebra.

Kyoko: *fumes up* ...YOU STUPID BULLY!

Kyoko furiously pins Jet up in the board. She squeezed her hands to his neck, chocking him. Everyone was scared. They feel like Kyoko is going to kill Jet. Mordecai spoke to Tails.

Mordecai: Tails, go to Ms. Divino. I think Kyoko's going to kill Jet.

Tails: Okay!

When Tails went out of the room, silence came to them, nobody moved until 9 finally spoke up to Kyoko.

9: Kyoko!

She turned to him without letting go of Jet. 9 stared at her, telling her to stop. Kyoko's face slowly turned to grief. Slowly, she let Jet go from her hands. Jet fell down gasping for air.

Aliana finally came to the room with Tails. Her face was boiling with anger and hidden grief.

Aliana: What is going on in here?!

Jet: *pants* Kyoko's...chocking...me...

Aliana: *to Kyoko* What did you do that for? You know I'll get mad to the principal because of you!

Kyoko: *points to Jet* He teased me!

Jet: I was telling the truth about her grade!

Kyoko: You weren't!

Jet: I am!

Aliana: That's enough! Jet, you will go to your mother and Kyoko, you will go to Bridget. You two should be ashamed of yourselves of being a bad example of showing this kind of attitude of the Quiz Bee. I will cancel the audition and announced that Mirai and Elijah will be the contestants of the Quiz Bee for our section.

9: What?!

Mirai: What?!

Jet: What?!

Tails: But Ms. Divino, why?

Aliana: You see, Mr. Prower, Mirai and Elijah were the only ones I saw in the box with their names the most.

Phineas: But you came here just now.

Finn: Yeah, shouldn't you look at the box first then announced who will join.

Aliana: I have reasons so I don't need to look. *to the students (Except Kyoko and Jet)* The 9 of you, go to your rooms. *to Kyoko and Jet* And as for you two both of you are coming with me.

Aliana went out of the room with Kyoko and Jet. 9 saw Kyoko with her face filled with anger along with Jet. But not without Jet looking to 9 with 'You'll pay for this look'

* * *

The students came to the room with confused looks. Why would Aliana chose Mirai and 9 without looking to the box? Nobody knows for sure. But as for now, the students take a rest from that incident.

* * *

In Aliana's office, Aliana opens the box. The box is filled with many papers. When she organized the papers by the names of the students, her face was filled in regret.

Aliana: *sighs* Maybe I should have looked to the box earlier. Too bad I disqualified Jet.

She then takes out her notebook and lists all of the students including how many of the names were on.

It was hard to see the results. And she really regret on disqualifying Kyoko and Jet.

* * *

_Mordecai Quintel = 26_

_Phineas Flynn = 29_

_Mickey Mouse = 26_

_Miles Prower = 29_

_Lettuce Midorikawa = 29_

_Dib Membrane = 25_

_Finn Mertens = 26_

_Kyoko Sakura = 25 **(Disqualified)**_

_Mirai Hibino = 28 _(Joining)

_Elijah Oppenheimer = 29 _(Joining)

_Jet Zaraphill = 27 **(Disqualified)**_

* * *

**End of Day 5**


	10. The Warning

**Chapter 9: The Warning **

* * *

It was the day of the Quiz Bee and yet it was 6:00 in the morning. Everyone in the Section Anima room were still asleep. Everyone except for 9. Since he was chosen by Aliana, he had to study hard so he could help his classmates to win the Quiz Bee.

Just then Bridget came in and saw 9 in the living room with a bunch of books scattered around the floor from his book shelves.

Bridget: Elijah?!

9: *turns* Hmm?

Bridget: Where are all those books came from?

9: My room.

Bridget: And why are they scattered around from the floor?

9: *shamely* I studied for the Quiz Bee today. *hung his head down sadly* I want to help them so they could win the Quiz Bee.

Bridget: *looks to 9 suspiciously* Elijah, is that the ONLY THING WHY YOU WANT TO HELP THEM?

9: *nods while sniffing silently*

Bridget: I don't think so.

She grabbed 9's arm and went out of the room. While that, she looked at 9. He was tired and depressed from all his studying. They finally came to the office and went to Bridget's room. 9 and Bridget sat down on their chairs and went on silence...until Bridget finally spoke.

Bridget: Elijah, is it your classmates?

9: *nervously* What? No no it's not them.

Bridget: I feel your spirit, you know.

9: What do you mean?

Bridget: You're sad and worried. Tell me Elijah, who did this to you?

9: *irritated* Nothing.

Bridget: Don't lie to me, Elijah Oppenheimer. *sighs* I knew it. It was him who did this to you. *stands up* I'm going to tell this to Aliana.

9: *grabs Bridget's arm* Wait!

Bridget: *truns to 9* But Elijah...

9: Please don't tell this to her. I don't want the problem to get worse.

Bridget: Not until you told me the truth.

9: If I tell you the truth, you won't tell this to Aliana?

Bridget: *nods*

9: Ok...

* * *

**12 Hours Ago...**

_'Mirai left after the we were going to our room, Jet came to us.'_

Jet: * sarcastically*So you were selected in the Quiz Bee along with Mirai. How lucky of you.

Mordecai: Jet if this is all about Aliana disqualifying you and Kyoko, Elijah has nothing to do about it.

Jet: Of course he does. Don't you remember the last time?

9: What are you talking about?

Jet: You stop Kyoko from choking me.

Dib: So what? Elijah saved your life. What's the problem of that?

Jet: I tried to tell Aliana to choose me. But she didn't, she chose that sack boy to join the Quiz Bee.

9: It wouldn't happen if you didn't tease Kyoko.

Jet: It wouldn't happen if you didn't interrupt us.

9: I'm just trying to help you.

Jet: Like I'm helping an idiot, like you!

9: *gasp*

Students: *gasp*

9: What did you say?

Jet: I said you're an idiot, Empty Sack. You'll never win the Quiz Bee because you're a curse. You're sending bad luck to my life and everyone's life.

Phineas: That's because you're to judgmental to Elijah. Just like all of the students in the school.

Jet: Don't interfere, Flynn. So scram to your mother.

Phineas: *walk towards Jet* Alright, you're getting to far this time.

9: *stops Phineas* He's right.

Phineas: But Elijah...

9: ...This is between him and me...I don't want to make things worse. Just go.

Phineas: But-

9: Please!

Phineas think about it for a second, but then decides to go along with the rest of the students. When Dipper and Dib went to the door, they stopped right there and hid behind the door, listening to Jet and 9.

_"When they left I asked Jet a question to him"_

9: Jet, why do you almost kill me on the 3rd day?

Jet: Kill you? I was sabotaging you!

9: By hitting me with a stick?

Jet: *scoffs* You know nothing about me, Elijah.

9: What do you mean?

Jet: Forget about it. But heed my warning, back down from the Quiz Bee and your reputation will be unharmed.

9: I don't understand, and what do you mean reputation? And also why do you want to be in the Quiz Bee so badly?

Jet: You asked so many questions! Just get out of the Quiz Bee and let me replace you.

9: No.

Jet stared at 9 in anger and 9 stared him back. Then Jet suddenly calmed down and walked away. But not until he gave 9 his final warning.

Jet: I'm warning you Elijah Oppenheimer. Quit the contest and no one will get hurt in the end.

_"And then he left giving me that warning"_

9 doesn't understand of what Jet said. And neither does Dipper and Dib, they just went to the room. The three didn't slept at all. 9 was busy reviewing for tomorrow, while Dipper and Dib were trying to figure out Jet's warning.

Dipper: It doesn't make sense at all, Dib. Why would Jet warn Elijah about something like reputation and us?

Dib: I was asking the same question too. This happens all the time. Back in Section Iskuro, Jet also gave me a warning. But all I know is Zim joining from Section Lementarya. And I just saved the school. But still Jet still gave a warning.

Dipper: And it goes to Elijah also.

Dib: Could it be some things going in here in the school?

Dipper: You mean the mysterious outsiders that could be happening to the missing students?

Dib: Too far, but it can be.

Dipper: Well, let's talk about this in the morning along with the others.

Dib: *sighs* Ok...

* * *

9: And that's all I know in the end.

Bridget: A warning that Jet gave to you. *thinking* _It's possible for the missing students or the deaths of my friends...but it can't be. _Elijah, are there anything else that Jet said to you?

9: Just don't join the contest.

When Bridget going to speak, the school bell rang. It was the Quiz Bee. 9 looked at Bridget in worry.

Bridget: Don't worry, Elijah. I'll tell your other classmates to help you and Mirai in the Quiz Bee.

9: Thank you, Bridget.

Bridget: Now go and meet Mirai in the auditorium.

9: Ok.

And he left of the room while Bridget is going to the room.

* * *

When Bridget came to the room, she saw the students were discussing something.

Bridget: What's going on?

Lettuce: Dipper and Dib were telling something to us.

Bridget: Is it about Jet's warning?

Dib: Wait, how did you know?

Bridget: Elijah talked about it in my office.

Tails: Where is he?

Bridget: He's on the auditorium now with Mirai. Other than that, were you planning to help Elijah?

Finn: Yeah, just in case Jet's warning was true.

Bridget: Ok then. I'll meet you in the auditorium later.

Then Bridget left to see 9 and Mirai.

* * *

In the auditorium, the chairs was set and the scoreboards were positioned at the stage. She saw 9 and Mirai were reviewing with the other students from the other sections.

Bridget: Elijah! Mirai!

Elijah and Mirai: Bridget!

Bridget: You both ready for later?

Elijah: *nod* A little bit nervous.

Mirai: Me too.

Bridget: It's okay. As long as you both do your best.

Mirai: Yes, Bridget.

9: Ok...

Bridget: Don't worry, we'll both support you *winks at 9*.

Then Jet came in.

Mirai: Jet?

Jet: Don't worry, I'm just watching you both in the Quiz Bee. Anyways, good luck. *thinking* _You're going to need it_

As Jet walks away, he dropped something on the ground. 9 picked it up and saw a note.

_'As this day comes_

_you came to succession._

_However, it came to a very serious price._

_Look around you and look for someone who shares you a bond._

_Yet, you just came to this place in 5 days._

_But heed my warning, get out of the Quiz Bee while you still can'_

9 doesn't understand why. But he put the note to his pocket and go on to reviewing.

But what they didn't noticed that Jet is watching them.


	11. The Sabotage

**Chapter 10: The Sabotage**

* * *

It was the day of the Quiz Bee. All of the students of the school were inside of the auditorium waiting for the match to begin. The staffs are still at their stations but they have a television on their rooms. The stage has a beautiful setting for the students and the contestants. There are flags of the 4 sections; Section Primaridante's trademark color is red, Section Lementarya is green, Section Iskuro is yellow and Section Anima is blue. All of them also had their trademark insignia on their flags. There is a big screen projector for the contestants and the students to see. On the bottom there are tables that are far from each other, they also had the colors of their according sections. The tables had a board around it to prevent a student to copy to the other. The table is high-tech, it has a touch screen and a pen to write on the screen. It has also a buzzer on the left side.

Outside, there is a board of the contestants chosen from their sections.

* * *

**Section Primaridante**

Advisor: Ms. Keane

Students:

1. Dora Marquez

2. Leo Perrington

**Section Lementarya**

Advisor: Ms. Fowl

Students:

1. Simon Seville

2. Abigail Lincoln

**Section** **Iskuro**

Advisor: Mr. Lancer

Students:

1. Velma Dinkley

2. Twilight Sparkle

**Section Anima**

Advisor: Ms. Divino

Students:

1. Mirai Hibino

2. Elijah Oppenheimer

* * *

Jet is staring the board in anger. Still mad about the incident from yesterday. His head felt heavy, his mind has numerous pictures of accidents of the Quiz Bee. Then suddenly, Jet smiled evilly. He had an idea to get revenge on 9, and possibly kick him out of school. After all, even though it's a Quiz Bee it must have a good twist.

* * *

Inside the auditorium, everyone were quite noisy because of their chatting. This stops when the principal came in the middle of the stage.

Principal: *looks around coldly* Now without any noise, I all welcome you to the Quiz Bee. As you all know that this is the FINAL Quiz Bee we will all have this year.

Students: *wowed and begins to get noisy again*

Truffles: *in the cafeteria, watching t.v* Well it's about time!

Mung Daal: I'll say. She already spent a ton of cash to fix this place for many times already. And I still can't believe she put all of the staffs, including us, to clean the wretched place all over again! And she didn't even gave us a raise for that!

Truffles: *going out of the cafeteria* Well, better get the cleaning supplies from that Poop janitor.

Shnitzel: *translated* Aw man...

Principal: I know that everyone is disappointed (But she knew that everyone is relieved). So all of the teachers gave me the idea of having a twist in the Quiz Bee. The tables you see will only use for the final round.

A lot of students were confused, even the Section Anima students who grew a bit suspicious about it.

Finn: *whispers* Final round? Did Ms. Divino actually told us about this?

Mordecai: I don't think so.

Lettuce: *sighs* I'm getting worried of Elijah.

Tails: Me too. Elijah hasn't got enough experience of having a Quiz Bee. He didn't even know this kind!

Mickey: Me neither.

Dib: *snaps his head up* Guys, I sensed something.

Phineas: What is it?

Dib: Something bad will happen in here again.

Kyoko: Oh great! And now we have to save the day again. I'm going to sit this one out.

Finn: But why?!

Kyoko: You don't know what happened from me yesterday. I almost got suspended because of that stupid boy!

Dib: But you can't just sit there and do nothing!

Kyoko: And you can't just go to the stage and stop the Quiz Bee. No one believes your vision, you know.

Tails: Uh guys, it's starting.

Dib: Oh, shoot.

They saw the contestants were on the stage. Many people are cheering for them.

The group saw 9 on the stage, confused and worried. Bridget saw him too and decide to cheer for him.

Bridget: Elijah!

9: *on stage, sees Bridget* Huh? Bridget?

Bridget: *gave 9 a thumbs up* You can do it!

9: Is she?

Mirai: She's cheering for you, Elijah. She knew that you can do it.

9: Really?

Mirai: *nods* Yes.

The group noticed Bridget is cheering for them. Kyoko noticed they have confused looks. She knew that 9 is still a new student 5 days ago. AND SINCE the last few days giving them a stress and they are going paranoid from the past few Quiz Bees, she decided to cheer 9 and Mirai.

Kyoko: Hey Elijah! Don't even dare fail this one! And Mirai! Keep an eye on him! This is the last Quiz Bee so you gotta win! You got it?

Dib: What the-?

Finn: Kyoko? Is that really you?

Kyoko: Who else?

Mordecai: I hadn't saw you like that before. Are you okay?

Kyoko: Of course I am! What, you never see me cheering for a ragdoll and an alien before?

Lettuce: We're just surprised.

Kyoko: And?

Mickey: We never seen you so...

Kyoko: ...Kind.

Mickey: Yeah, like that.

Kyoko: *scoffs* You never seen me like that? You know, you never seen me more about myself. I'm more than just a magical girl who got homeless because of a stupid wish.

Finn: Kyoko...

Kyoko: What? I'm just telling the truth!

Finn: Well wha-

It was cut off when a sound of a big electricity got shocked by the other players. Everyone gasped to the ones who passed out. Their friends came to the contestant's aid and helped them up. Fred Jones, one of Velma's friends, noticed something suspicious.

Fred: Hmm...there is something suspicious in here.

Daphne: What do you mean?

Fred: That someone must've activated a device to shock Velma and the others.

Twilight's friends overheard Fred's statement and went to him. Fluttershy asked Fred.

Fluttershy: You mean someone hurt the contestants?

Fred: Yes. A sabotage.

Daphne: A sabotage?!

Shaggy: Now who would've do that?

Pinkie Pie: Ohhhh! A mystery! *pulls out magnifying glass in front of her eye*

Fred: The guy who activates the device in the auditorium-

Pinkie Pie: -Hides and awaits for the signal to shock them!

Fred: *thinking* When the Quiz Bee starts-

Pinkie Pie: *doing tiptoes* -The criminal went to his hiding place *gets a cupcake* and places the device.

Fred: And when it came-

Pinkie Pie: -He activates the device and shocks the contestants!

They stared at them in surprise. Some of them had their jaws dropped on the floor.

Rainbow Dash: Whoa...

Fred: Say, that was good.

Applejack: So who did it?

Before Fred and Pinkie Pie speak, a loud shout came that everyone had to cover their ears. It was the principal who knew who did it.

Principal: **ELIJAH OPPENHEIMER!**

They looked and saw the principal, Jet and 9. Jet opens the cover of the table and saw a device that was connected to the other contestants' tables. The principal was not amused of what she sees, while 9 came in terrible shock.

It all turns out that it was 9 who activates the device causing the others, including Mirai, to be electrocuted because of the shock.

Principal: You good for nothing boy! You humiliate me for the last time! Ever since you came here, you made destruction to the school! What kind of a boy are you?!

9: *desperately* Please! I can explain.

Principal: No! No need of explanations! I gave you a chance before and this time I won't forgive you of what you did.

9: No...

Principal: You are officially dropped out from the school. And don't even dare to visit your friends ever again!

9 was shocked. He doesn't know if he's going to cry or not. But it doesn't matter. He doesn't belong in the school anymore. Not even Bridget nor his friends helped him nor do something to stop the principal.

9 closed his eyes because many are mad at him. He knew he was the one responsible even though he didn't. And he knew that is was best to leave the school.

* * *

It was 8:00 pm. The students of Section Anima were disappointed of what happened. Mirai was at the hospital for recovery of the shock

Lettuce: I felt so sorry for Elijah.

Dib: Well what's the point? I told you something bad will happen, but NO! You didn't listen to me! Especially you, Kyoko!

Kyoko: Oh, so you blamed me for kicking Elijah in the school.

Dib: If you believe me then nothing like this will happen!

Kyoko: Then if you weren't crazy then this wouldn't happen because of me!

Mordecai: Could you two cut it out?

Kyoko: Oh shut up you bird!

Mordecai: *felt offended* Why you little..

Finn: *stops Mordecai* This is between them, Mordecai.

Mordecai: But this has to stop. Kyoko is getting on my nerves.

Finn: But that's who she is.

Mordecai: Finn, you inherited Angelo. Why didn't you stop Kyoko then?

Finn: *in a state of trance but snapped in reality* It's...it's none of your business!

Mordecai: What the- Why?

Finn: It's none of your business! *punches Mordecai's stomach*

Tails: Stop! Stop fighting!

Phineas: Cut it out ,you guys!

Lettuce: *covers ears* Please...Please stop...

Mickey: You're going to get yourself hurt!

Kyoko, Dib, Mordecai and Finn fight. Tails, Phineas, Mickey and Lettuce tried to stop them from doing harm. That's when a banging sound stops everyone. They turned around and saw 9 with a satchel (Because he had less things to bring). Even though his kind never had any tears, his friends knew that he's very sad.

Mickey: Elijah...

9: *shakes his head and smiles* Don't worry *sobs quietly* I won't be here anymore.

Tails: You're leaving?!

9: *nods* I think it's for the best for me to leave. I might destroy things again.

Lettuce: *saddens* We're so sorry, Elijah.

9: It's okay. I deserve this.

Finn: No. You don't deserve this. This punishment.

9: *shakes his head and walks to the door* I'm sorry if I caused trouble. *stops* Maybe...Jet was right.

Mordecai: Jet is wrong! Don't listen to him.

9: *closes eyes* I'm sorry...

He opens the door and leaves, leaving the students following him.

* * *

Bridget was in her office. She was still sad that 9 was going to leave the school tomorrow. It's been 5 days, yet they felt something different to each other. She decided to take a look in her computer for the CCTV. Despite she is a Guidance Counselor, she is also assigned as a guard. She looked at the today's video, the Quiz Bee, and look for something. Then she was shocked. She was still thinking the thing on her computer until a sound went to her office. She went out and saw the other students looking for 9.

Bridget: Guys?

Students: Ms. Solano?

Bridget: What are you doing in here?

Tails: Elijah is leaving the school.

Bridget: What? But I thought it's tomorrow.

Mickey: We know.

Lettuce: He said it's for the best to leave him now.

Bridget: We have to look for him. Maybe I'll find a way to keep him in the school.

Dib: Really? But I thought he was kicked out.

Bridget: He is, unless...

Mickey: Unless what?

Bridget: Unless if we knew who is the real culprit is.

Bridget showed the video. The students were shocked yet pleased with it.

* * *

9 was at the school's entrance. He was going to leave until Bridget and the students came to him.

Bridget: Elijah!

9: Bridget!

Bridget: *hugs 9* Please don't go yet.

9: What do you mean?

Mordecai: Bridget think she has a way to keep you in the school.

9: How?

Tails: We knew who did it.

9: Who?

When Bridget was about to speak, a sound came to them. They looked and saw a big van heading towards them.

Finn: Oh. My. Glob

*car beeps loudly*

Bridget: *grabs 9 and runs* Watch out!

The car slams on the door.

A white light occurred.


	12. The Dream Came True

**Chapter 11: The Dream Came True**

* * *

_Finn: Oh. My. Glob_

_*car beeps loudly*_

_Bridget: *grabs 9 and runs* Watch out!_

_The car slams on the door._

Dust and debris scattered around the school doors. When the dust faded, it was shown the door was smashed in to pieces. Fortunately, everyone's alright. Bridget woke up along with the others.

Bridget: Is everyone okay?

Kyoko: Yeah.

Tails: *along with Mickey, Phineas and Lettuce* We're okay here!

Unknown: What is going on in here?!

They looked and saw Dipper. He still wears his pajamas and had his flashlight on.

Finn: A car just crashed here.

Kyoko: ...Again.

While the others were talking, 9 heard a voice came from the van. He looked to the van as it was nothing. The voices became louder and louder as he comes closer.

_You idiot! I told you not to crash in the entrance! What will happen if the boss finds out about this?_

_It wasn't my fault that I was under pressured because he was going away from here!_

_Oh, shut up! Let's get that boy already and get the price!_

_You mean the boy that was in front of us now?_

_*screams* What the-? That's the boy that the boss wanted!_

_Well then, let's get him!_

At the end of the sentence, 9 became frightened and started to run so he could tell this to the others. However, he heard a sound and a sudden force pulls him back. He tried to scream, but a hand covered his mouth so no one can hear him. When he was that far, someone just hit him in the head that gave him a blackout. Even he was unconscious, he felt a tug that just his hands and legs were together.

Outside, Bridget heard a noise. She turned around and saw the van was starting. It reverses and accelerates away from the school. Bridget was shocked, she holds her necklace and closes her eyes. the others came to her.

Finn: What the-? The van just got away!

Mordecai: We didn't catch it in time!

Lettuce: Wait a minute, how many are we?

Phineas: 11.

Tails: 11? But I see only the 10 of us.

Phineas: So who's?

Tails: You don't mean...

Lettuce: Oh no!

Bridget: *opens her eyes that it was green* Elijah...

Kyoko: Oh my gosh why didn't we noticed that!?

Mickey: We better do something!

Bridget: *calmly* Call the police, I'll go and save Elijah.

Dipper: What?!

Dib: But we can't just leave you by yourself!

Finn: Yeah, what will happen to you?

Bridget: Don't worry I'll be fine. It'll be okay. Now go.

Lettuce: Just be careful in there, okay?

Bridget nodded and head of on where the van was heading. At the middle of the road, Bridget raised her hand in that air. Then some green mist-like air came and gathered around Bridget's hands. It formed a small wand staff with a ring on the top. Then she run and instantly glided to the air. Her face was showing determination. She is determined to save 9, no matter what happened to her. And besides, she had an hour or two to live anyway.

She later landed in an abandoned park that was a mile away from the school. Trees are wilted, grasses were dry brown and the benches were slowly beginning to broke. She wandered around the park, knowing the van would stop in here. She stopped to a tree, having looked around the park she didn't find the van nor 9. Then she had an idea. If she can't see them physically, then she might see them spiritually. So she close her eyes and hold her necklace. All of the sudden, the necklace glows green as well as her eyes. She saw an abandoned food stand that it had a lit light. And if there's a lit light, it means there is someone in the stand according to her spiritual vision. She continued to run non-stop until she reached the stand.

* * *

Inside of the stand, two masked man and a woman in black who the masked man mentioned as boss was hiding in the dark side of the corner held 9 who awakened and was bound in a chair from his hands and feet and his eyes were blindfolded. He remained motionless on the chair, probably the knots were tight for him to move. He soon heard the voice of the boss that shown that she wasn't happy.

Boss: WHAAAAAT?! YOU BROKE IN TO THE SCHOOL BY USING MY VAN?! You idiots don't know what are you doing! This is all your fault, Steve!

Steve: It wasn't me, boss! It was Johnson!

Johnson: What? Me? You're the one who steered the van!

Steve: Well you're commanding me to do it!

Johnson: I do not!

Boss: Shut your both mouths up and-

*crash noise*

Johnson: What the heck is that?!

They looked to the front door that the location of the noise was. They looked at each other, then the two looked to Steve. They pushed Steve to the front door where Steve gave them a 'You're so freakin dead!' look. He opened the door and saw nothing. Until he got blasted by a green light and another one that hits the remaining two. It was revealed that Bridget blasted them with her staff. Bridget entered the room silently and came to 9. Bridget touched his shoulder and shook it gently waking him up. 9 stirred and began to gain consciousness.

9: Ngh...Bridget?

Bridget: *sighs in relief* Thank goodness you're okay. I'm going to take the blindfold off, okay?

9: *nods*

Bridget: *takes the blindfold off, then went to the back of the chair and untie the ropes* These ropes are pretty tight, isn't it? No wonder I saw you looked like a scarecrow. Only tied up in a chair.

9: I really can't move.

Bridget: Don't worry, I'll get you free. *stands up* But first, would you do me a favor and hold very still?

9: Ok, I actually am doing it.

Bridget summoned her staff and channels her power with it. The ring glows bright green. Bridget raised her staff up in the air and immediately slashed the ropes freeing 9. Unfortunately, the noise make the boss woke up. She saw Bridget and 9, she stands up.

Boss: YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?

Bridget: I came to free my friend. Perhaps you owe me an explanation why you took him.

Boss: An explanation?! *picks a gun from her pocket* I don't need an EXPLANATION!

She immediately pulls the trigger of the gun. And shot Bridget and 9 with her gun, but the dodged and ran to the door. The boss ran to the door and shoots again 3 times.

Bridget and 9 ran for their lives. They didn't stopped but they began slowing down. 9 was ahead of Bridget, he was began showing exhaustion as he was a machine and not a human being. Suddenly, 9 tripped by the root of the wilted tree. 9 went back to his knees and began to run again.

But a loud bang and an unexplainable pain from his left shoulder stopped him.

Bridget looked back because of the noise. She gasped in shock and saw 9 was shot in his left shoulder. 9 holds his shoulder in pain and sat down on the ground. Bridget ran back for him.

Bridget: Elijah! Are you okay?

9: *whimpers in pain, but nodded slowly*

Bridget: *looks at the wound* The shot really hit you, but it's not severe. I got to get you back to the school.

9: *looked up and gasped*

Bridget: What is it?

Unknown: Awww did I shoot your dolly so bad?

Bridget turned around and saw the boss with two guns in her hands.

Boss: Well then, have some!

The boss pulled the trigger 14 times. The bullets are heading towards 9 and Bridget. Bridget, with no other option, shields 9 with her back. The 14 bullets hit her one by one as Bridget cried. Bridget fell down as 9 laid on his back. The boss, assuming the two are dead, smirked and walked away from the park along with the two masked man and the wrecked van.

9 lifted Bridget from the ground. Bridget was still awake despite from the gun shot that the boss gave her. 9 knew that Bridget was seriously hurt from those bullet that hit her, and she was visibly pale from her face. But Bridget didn't care and just helped 9 from walking.

By the time they almost reached the entrance of the park, Bridget tripped from her knees. Her wounds gave her serious injuries. 9 tried to helped her up, but Bridget resisted and pulled 9 down.

9: Bridget...

Bridget: I'm sorry...I don't think I can go on much farther...I think...This is the place where I should stay and sleep...At long last...

9: What do you mean?

Bridget: I'm sorry, Elijah. I didn't said to you that I'm not going to live much longer.

9: No! Don't say that! You can't die...not now...

Bridget: *smiles* You know, you really reminded me of someone. A friend. Oh Elijah, I'm so sorry if I'm not there for you during the Quiz Bee. The incident was unpredictable and...

9: It's okay...I deserve it anyway...

Bridget: You don't deserve that! That's why I shielded you from the attack, right? I was saving you because you're still needed from this world! You don't deserve to die!

9: *shocked* Bridget...you did that for me?

Bridget: *smiles* Yes, I said you're still needed from this world. I know not all the students liked you...but, that's just the beginning. You have to be strong even I'm not here anymore. I have something to give you *takes off her necklace and wears it to 9*

9: *looks at the necklace* Your necklace...but I can't accept this.

Bridget: *touches the necklace from 9's chest that glows green* Elijah, would you do me another favor?

9: *nods*

Bridget: Elijah, would you take care of my necklace? I know it's a simple thing...but it is very important to the school...your friends have this also, and you were the last to have this. Because...because it will be the last hope for the school when grave danger has happened.

9: Grave danger? But I thought...

Bridget: The school is no ordinary school, Elijah. This place isn't the thing what you see from the others. It's something else that we Children need to do this, because we might not able to see it in the future. So we need you and your friends to help. And Elijah?

9: Hmm?

Bridget: Please take care also Aliana for me? I know she's a strict teacher, but she might help you. She's the only one who can help you now and not me. Someday, she'll need you help. You would never know. So...could you think you can do that?

9: *tears up mentally* Yes..I'll do it...for you...for Aliana...and my classmates.

Bridget: *tears up and hugs 9 unexpectedly* Thank you..._9._

Bridget closes her eyes and gave her last breath. Her hands went limp and fell to the ground. 9 returned the hug to Bridget and cried to her. Bridget's necklace dimmed from green to deep, pitch black. It means...Bridget is gone...forever.

* * *

**_Bridget!_**

* * *

**End of Day 6**


	13. The Fault

**Chapter 12: The Fault**

* * *

_Bridget: *tears up and hugs 9 unexpectedly* Thank you...9._

_Bridget closes her eyes and gave her last breath. Her hands went limp and fell to the ground. 9 returned the hug to Bridget and cried to her. Bridget's necklace dimmed from green to deep, pitch black. It means...Bridget is gone...forever._

_**Bridget!**_

* * *

It was everywhere. The news of Bridget's death was viral. Many were shocked, angry or even cried.

The room of Section Anima was sounded like an abandoned house. The students were saddened when they watched the news.

_'The Charles-Emile Reynaud School's Guidance Counselor, Bridget Solano, was found dead in an abandoned park. There are 14 bullet holes that was located in Bridget's back that caused multiple injuries from her spine. Along with Bridget was a new student who was supposed to be 'transferred' today. Unfortunately, the student will be stayed until the investigation. It'll be decided whether the student will be arrested for murder or a witness of the crime. For now, he was remained silent, traumatized after the incident.' _

Kyoko turned off the television. And sat at the nearest couch she can sit. All of them didn't say anything.

That is a loud knock from the door at the same time Dib's vision. Lettuce went to the door and open it. The students saw Aliana, red eyes full with tears and anger.

Aliana: Where is he?

Mickey: He's in his room.

Dipper: Wait a minute...are you...

Aliana ignored Dipper and walked to the room where 9's room is. Aliana finally came to 9's room and was going to open the door. But was stopped by the students.

Dib: Ms. Divino, what are you going to do to him.

Aliana: *shocked and turned to Dib* I'm going to teach him a lesson.

Aliana opened the door and looked to 9. 9 was sitting at the window with his chest rests upon his knees. He was remained at his room for couple of hours. He didn't spoke a word to the students. He was still traumatized by what happened last night. Aliana's face was full of calm anger to 9. She walked to the room slowly. Dib noticed this and wanted to go to 9, but Mordecai stopped him.

Aliana: Elijah Oppenheimer.

9: *turned his head to Aliana* Ms. Divino. *climbs down to the window* I'm so sor-

9 fell down to the floor and clutched his left cheek. It was revealed that Aliana slapped him so hard that he fell down. The students gasped in shock but unable to do anything.

Aliana: I can't believe that I kept you for many years and this is what came over to me. Don't you know what you did to us? You killed Bridget. I can't believe you killed her.

9: But I didn't killed her! I can explain if you just-

Aliana: I don't need your explanation! After all the accidents happened in here this is the worst accident I ever had in my whole entire life! You don't know how much pain you gave to me!

Aliana fell to her knees, sobbing loudly. Her hands clenched into fists. She raised her head to 9 in sadness. Until she saw a round, black object hanging to his neck. She stands up and walked to 9. She looked to the necklace and recognize it's looks.

Aliana: Elijah, where did you get this?

9: Bridget...Bridget gave it to me.

Aliana: Bridget...*turned to the students* Leave the room, I need to talk to Elijah. PRIVATELY

The students leave the room. Leaving only Aliana and 9 in the room. She gestured 9 to sit down to his bed.

Aliana: Elijah, where did you get that necklace?

9: I said it's from Bridget. She gave it to me before she...she...

Aliana: Don't say it. Why...why does she give that necklace to you?

9: She said it'll be the last hope for the school.

Aliana: *sighs* Just as I thought as the others what would say.

9: *confused* Huh? What do you mean?

Before Aliana will speak, Mordecai went to the room. He wears a white polo with a black bar pin on his right chest of the polo.

Aliana: Mr. Quintel? Why are you wearing those?

Mordecai: The principal called us for the funeral.

Aliana: Funeral? Now?

Mordecai: Yep, all of the school called us.

9: Can I come?

Mordecai: *shooks his head* No can do. She said everyone but you, Elijah. Sorry.

9: *sighs* It's okay.

Aliana: Are you sure?

9: *nods* Yes.

Aliana and Mordecai left 9's room. When they came to the living room, the others already wore white clothes along with a black bar pin on it. Nobody said a word and just left the room immediately. 9 looked at the window. He saw his classmates walked to the streets. Only Dib looked to him.

* * *

Many of the students but 9 arrived at the cemetery. The Section Anima students were on the first row. Aliana looked to Bridget's coffin. Bridget looked like she slept peacefully in the coffin. Mirai went to her, he finally recovered from the shock last Quiz Bee.

Mirai: I've heard the incident last night.

Aliana: So you knew...

Mirai: Do you think Elijah do it?

Aliana: ...I think so...

Mirai: So you took the blame to him?!

Aliana: I did.

Mirai: Ms. Divino you know Elijah is a new student. And I knew he didn't do that to Bridget.

Aliana: I know. And I was so impulsive from slapping him on his cheek.

Mirai: Ms. Divino...

Aliana: *tears up* I'm sorry. I just...I'm so scared...Bridget's gone and I'm the only one left.

Mirai felt sorry for Aliana, he put his hand to her shoulder. Aliana appreciates it and gave him a thank you.

* * *

In the evening, every student went back to the school. Everyone put their lights down, except 9's.

9 dressed his usual lab coat along with a black bar pin on it. He opened his window and climbs down to it. He went to the cemetery where Bridget was buried. He finally came to Bridget's place. Bridget's name was carved in a plaque with a picture frame of Bridget, Aliana and 8 unknown people which presumed to be Bridget's friends. 9 hold a white, blooming rose for Bridget. He stared in sadness. He knelt down and placed his rose beside the picture frame.

9: I'm so sorry, Bridget. I really messed up. I hurt Aliana because of me. And now she was the only one left because you're gone.

He looked to the necklace that Bridget gave to him. 9 bit his lip like he was going to cry. He covered his hands and began to sob. But suddenly, he heard a sound of a tiny bell. He realized that the noise came from Bridget's necklace. He looked to the necklace and saw a green light that goes on and off like a light bulb that was going to loose it's power for many times, he doesn't know why. But all he need is to go home and figure it out at the school.

But before he stands up, he saw a red rose bulb that was laid beside his rose. He wasn't alone. And the person was right behind him all along.

Unknown: You...

9: *turned around and gasped in shock* Who...who are you?

Unknown: I'm her sister...the person you see was my long lost sister. And you killed her...

9: *horrified* I...I didn't kill her!

Unknown: You killed her! *pulls out a sword, black eyes turning red* And now you will pay!

The girl lashed 9 with her sword, but 9 dodged and countered it with his elbow. However, the girl blasted him with her sword. 9 was launched up high and crashed, laying his back on the ground. 9 stands up and looked for the girl everywhere, he knew she was gone. But a hit from his chest took his statement back. The girl was invisible and was nowhere to be seen. She hit 9 multiple times until she gave her final blow to 9's stomach. He landed to Bridget's place, wounded from the girl's attacks especially his left shoulder that wasn't recovered yet make the wound so severe. 9 tried to stand up, but ended meeting the tip of the sword in front of his face. It was Day 4 all over again...

Unknown: *laughs evily* I got you now...you will pay for what you did. _You murderer_

The girl was going to hit 9 with her sword. Suddenly, the sound of the tiny bell ringed again and the cloudy sky fades away as a comet of green light coming towards them.

Unknown: What the-?

The girl tried to run, but it was too late. The comet had already met it's target.

But it wasn't the girl. It was 9 who was hit.

The impact was tremendous, the shockwave hit everything that it's near to it especially the girl who just flew into the far distance.

As for 9...

...It was just bright light...

* * *

**End of Day 7**


	14. The Accusation

**Chapter 13: The Accusation**

* * *

_Unknown: *laughs evily* I got you now...you will pay for what you did. You murderer_

_The girl was going to hit 9 with her sword. Suddenly, the sound of the tiny bell ringed again and the cloudy sky fades away as a comet of green light coming towards them._

_Unknown: What the-?_

_The girl tried to run, but it was too late. The comet had already met it's target._

_But it wasn't the girl. It was 9 who was hit._

_The impact was tremendous, the shockwave hit everything that it's near to it especially the girl who just flew into the far distance._

_As for 9..._

_...It was just bright light..._

* * *

Everything was black. 9 could only remember the comet hit him in his heart. And that's it, he was floating into darkness. Well, until a sudden force of gravity push him down that is revealing a floor. 9 laid on his back and tried to stand up, his injuries was still there. Now he don't know where to go since everything is so dark.

Dark until a flash of green light glowed under 9's feet. He slowly backed away from the light. The light slowly crawled on the floor that it's like the light is drawing something. From the top view, you could see the light was forming a strange symbol. It's revealed it's a strange alchemy symbol. 3 are the main symbols in the middle. 9 was amazed of the view (He was in the middle of the symbol). Then, some green misty things are floating in the air and was forming a figure that looks EXACTLY like him but he wears something different. The figure wears a green colored cloak that has a split part in the middle. On his arms and legs had green ribbons wrapped on his arms and legs. On his waist was a silver belt, there was a strange artifact that looks like the symbol on the floor. He is also holding Bridget's staff for a reason. The figure walked closer to him. When he came to him, it appears he was smiling at him. He hold out his hand to 9.

_Your time has come..._

9 was confused. What time was the figure was saying? Is it relevant to Bridget' necklace or something. 9 didn't know. But he knew the figure was still holding out his hand to 9. With no other idea what he is doing, he hold the figure's hand.

Oh, he was making a biggest mistake. He shouldn't do that.

A wave of power came to 9. He hang his head upwards he couldn't let go of the figure's hand. Why can't he let go?! 9 was screaming from grave pain he felt. Either from his injuries or the figure's power to him. It's just torturous. He wanted to stop.

Suddenly, a flash of green light and the force of gravity came to him. He was falling and appears the figure was falling with him also. But the figure wasn't the guy who looks like 9.

It was Bridget. 9 gasped in shock but the fall was so fast.

It suddenly hit him.

_The Ceremony begins..._

**_Now!_**

* * *

9 snapped awake in reality. He realizes he's still in the cemetery, he sat up even the pain tries to hold him down. He was shocked, the cemetery was like a battleground of soldiers. 9 remembered it now.

The comet sends a powerful shockwave that destroys everything from it's distance. Some of the grasses was on fire and some were burned already. The trees appeared to be in a swaying motion and stayed in that position, they also burned from the comet. From 9's place, the comet was nowhere to be seen. But it appears to have a big crater surrounding him. The comet gave 9 also some damages, but not too severe. His lab coat was tattered and burned, the pin was melted and sticked from his lab coat. He was also dirty and wounded from the comet. He walked away from the crater and headed for home without anyone noticed. When he arrived at the school, he checked at the clock.

It was 5:00 in the morning. He headed for the Section Anima locker and to his room. 9 sighs in relief to be back in his room again. He began to fix himself from his injuries and get another lab coat from his closet. When he was going to wear his lab coat, he noticed something different from himself.

He never remembered having his arm got strange drawings on it. He try brushing it off first, it didn't work. He try washing it, not even soap washed the mark off. But when he tried slapping his arm, a great sting came over him. He squirmed in pain until it ease off. He realized those markings will stick to his arms forever. He grabbed a light brown sweater and used his scissors to cut the torso part. He wears it along with the lab coat, he hopes no one noticed it.

It was time for him to take a rest.

* * *

3 hours later, the Section Anima students woke up and prepared for the school. Without Bridget.

Everyone was going to the classroom, until they forgot someone.

Mordecai: Say, where's Elijah?

Finn: I think he's still in his room.

Lettuce: Do you think he was still upset about yesterday?

Dipper: I think so. Maybe we should left him?

Kyoko: Nah, Ms. Divino needs to talk to him today remember?

Dipper: Oh yeah...But what now? We should wake him up? Isn't he going to...you know.

Mordecai: We should.

They decided that they will go to 9's room. When they finally went to 9's room, they slowly knocked the door so 9 wouldn't wake up like the last day.

Inside, 9 woke up from the noise. He opened the door slowly. His classmates looked concern to him as he was looked tired.

Finn: Woah, dude are you okay?

9: Hmm? Yes, I'm alright.

Mordecai: Are you sure? You looked like you didn't slept early.

Phineas: What happened to you?

Kyoko: And seriously, what's with the sweater you're wearing?

9: It's just...I just want to see Bridget one last time.

Kyoko: You mean you left the school last night?! You don't know what you are thinking! You'll get killed by someone.

9: *rubs his arms, but winced from the pain* Ah!

He folds his sleeve upwards, revealing the marks on his arms. This shocks them.

Mordecai: Dude, what did you do to yourself?!

9: I don't know! A comet hit me and I just got-

Phineas: What?! A comet?! But how?

9: ...A girl attacked me...and when she is going to hit me with her sword...a comet came and just hit me.

Everyone was shocked and disappointed. Dib went to the door to tell Aliana. But he was stopped when multiple flash of lights came to him. He closed the door in panic. They went to him in confusion.

Mickey: Dib, what's going on?

Dib: Paparazzi.

9: What?

Lettuce: Paparazzi. I think they want to know about what happened to you and Bridget.

9: *terrified* Oh no...

Just then, there's a knock on the door. It was Aliana. Dib opened the door carefully so the paparazzi won't get in. Aliana entered the door, she was crowded by those people. Aliana was shown she was holding a black blanket with her.

Dib: Ms. Divino, are you okay?

Aliana: *holds out the blanket to 9* Wear this. We still have class.

Aliana wrapped the blanket to 9. She holds 9's hand very tight so he won't let go of her. Dib was beginning to open the door slowly and Aliana ran with 9 on her hands not letting him go.

* * *

Aliana and 9 finally arrived from the classroom along with the others. Most of them were exhausted and need to rest from their chairs.

Finn: Phew! We made it!

Mordecai: I can't believe we ran that far!

Tails: My tails were hurt from that!

Kyoko: We really need the nearest classroom.

9: I still don't understand why they want me.

Unknown: It's because they want to know if you killed Bridget or not.

9 knew that voice. He looked to Jet in shock and anger.

Jet: And also I want to know the truth too.

Kyoko: You don't mean you set this thing up to expose him, do you?

Jet: For a street girl,

I never knew you knew this early.

Aliana: Mr. Zaraphil, how could you do this? You know we already had classes after the...

Jet: Funeral.

9: Jet, why?

Jet: *deep voice* Isn't it obvious? You were the last person in the park with Bridget and I KNOW you killed her.

9: What the-?

9 knew there is something scary from Jet as he was backing away. Jet kept on saying things to 9 as he was walking closer to 9. He also noticed Jet's eyes were turning red, his classmates didn't do anything because they were frozen in time. 9 stopped backing away because he ended in a wall.

Jet: *deep, dark voice* This is all your fault. Maybe you shouldn't came to school after all. You just made the school upside down for 7 days. You don't deserve to be in here.

9: *horrified* How...what...

Jet: *clenches his hand to a fist* Goodbye..._  
_

Without thinking, 9 pounds his feet on the floor. Unpredictably, a wave of green mist hit Jet before he punched 9. Jet flew and crashed to the wall. The students and Aliana awakened by what's happening. The chairs were scattered and 9 and Jet were ended in the wall. Jet was unconscious and fell to the floor. 9 was shocked from that attack he gave to Jet and decided to go to Jet's place.

But when place he placed his hand to Jet's shoulder, a hand grabbed him and lifted 9 up. 9 stared in horror as he was struggling to free himself. Jet's face had filled with madness and anger.

Jet: You...YOU! I won't forgive you!

He attempts to punch 9 again, but 9 did the same attack again. Jet let go of 9's hand and 9 began to run out of the classroom. Jet stands up and began to chase 9. The students were shocked.

Dipper: Oh my goodness!

Tails: What is Jet doing to Elijah?!

Mordecai: I don't know but we have to go and find out. *to Dipper* Stay here with Aliana just in case.

Dipper: *had a pouty look* Oh ok.

* * *

9 ran to the school campus. He didn't know where he was as long as Jet is nowhere. Many students were staring at him and some backed away from fear. He went to the auditorium and locked the door. 9 fell down to his knees in exhaustion. He rest on the floor in a minute.

But was disturbed by the banging of the door. 9 backed away in fear, he knew that lock couldn't hold much longer. And just in seconds the lock gave up and the door was opened. Jet broke the door open. He went slowly to 9 with excitement (Not in a good way).

9 starred in horror, he was trapped now. All he had to do now is to close is eyes and waits for the impact.

But he didn't fell any impact, he only felt the shake of the ground and voices.

_Ready, aim, fire!_

9 opened his eyes again and saw a big hole in the wall (Except there is a portion of the wall 9 was leaning on). He turned around and gasped.

It was his classmates who saved him.

But why are they wearing different clothes?


	15. The Ascension

**Chapter 14: The Ascension**

* * *

9 stared at them in confusion and amazement.

Mordecai wears a red jacket over a white t-shirt with black pants and shoes. Phineas had a lab coat with brown t-shirt over it. He also wears black pants and shoes. Mickey was not look like Mickey, his eyes were pure black and he wears a red t-shirt along with pants and yellow shoes. Tails wears an orange jacket with streamers that resembles as wings. He has a goggles along with a scarf. Lettuce wears a light brown dress along with leggings and blazer. She didn't wear her glasses and her hair was turned into brown. Dib wears a black hoodie over a dark blue sweater. He has a necklace of a glass shard. Finn didn't wears his hat for some reason. He wears his white jacket over with a white t-shirt, white pants and rubber shoes. And Kyoko wears a dress that matches the color of her hair, grey sleeves and red boots. One of the most common that 9 noticed is that they wear a badge or brooch that has the strange symbol on it. Except Kyoko has only a red gem that attached to her chest. They also had weapons on their hands that which why Jet had a powerful blow that he was thrown outside of the school.

Then 9 thought of something. On the 4th day on his 'Detention', he was rescued by some vigilantes that looked like them. Or what he knew is that the vigilantes was his classmates.

But the thought was interrupted when a sound of chains was heard. The chains surrounded him forming a red chain cage. He also noticed that his classmates were missing. He turned around and saw them on the other side of the cage. He saw that Kyoko is the one who made the cage.

Kyoko: *to 9* You'll be safe from here. And don't even dare escaping also.

Dib: *sighs* I just hope NO ONE would remember this incident.

Kyoko: And you're telling that why?

Dib: *gestures to 9*

Kyoko: *smirks* Nah, you worry too much. And besides, two-tailed fox will take care of him. *goes to a fighting stance* This better be worth it.

Kyoko charged at Jet with her spear. However, Jet knows the attack and strikes the ground to create a shockwave throwing Kyoko to the air. Jet jumped and attempts to strike Kyoko. Suddenly, Finn jumped in the air and kicked Jet right in the stomach. Before Jet hit the ground, Dib used his glass shard to create crystals from the ground while Mickey and Mordecai used their weapons to illuminate and ignite the crystals. Tails used his baton to Jet and caused some confusingly force of gravity and quickly pulls Jet faster to the ground. The falling lad was hit by those molted crystals, and yet he stands up despite the pain. However, he saw Lettuce with a bow on her hand. She draws the arrow on the bow and closes her eyes. Suddenly, Jet was hit by something on his back and was frozen for second. Then all he saw was cloudy, orange barrier around him. He looked and saw Phineas alone with an umbrella. Phineas draws a symbol and threw it in the air. He only opens his umbrella and covers himself while smirking. Then Jet felt something strange, he looked up and saw raining metal droplets. He was hit by some until the barrier dissolves. He thought it was over until finally he saw Lettuce let go of the string and sends a string of light to him. He laid on the ground, unconscious for now. The group sighed in relief, defeating Jet was like a walk in the park or some sort.

Finn: Well...that was easy.

Kyoko: See, I told you.

Mickey: *chuckles* At least we can finish this in time.

Phineas: I'm with him.

Mordecai: *whispers* So...are we going to...

Finn: Yeah.

9: *from the cage* Wait, what do you mean?

Kyoko: *released 9 from the cage* We have to erase your memory from this day.

9: Why?

Kyoko: Just to make sure we won't get blamed. And you too. People are getting dumber these days, you know.

9: I don't understand.

Kyoko: *frustrated, gestured to Dib and Mickey* Just pin him down already.

Dib and Mickey glanced each other, then to 9. Without a word, they followed Kyoko's request and they hold 9 down by his arms. Their faces were trying to tell 9 'I'm sorry'. Tails was shown setting up a small pen-like silver gadget with a red dot on the top. He gave it to Mordecai and faced the pen in front of 9. 9 is confused. Why are his friends were wearing different clothes? Why did they had powers? Why did they want to erase 9's memory because he just saw the battle? It's too late to answer as Mordecai going to press the button.

9: *looks to the students sadly* Why?

Mordecai: *saddened* Sorry dude.

9: *saddened, until he saw something from Mordecai's back, shocked from what he sees* LOOK OUT!

Mordecai: *turned around* Huh? What the-

But he didn't finished his sentence as he was thrown and was hit by the tree, unconscious by that powerful blow. The remaining students were shocked from what they saw.

It was Jet, but he doesn't looked like the Jet who he used to be. He looked like a black wolf-vulture like being. His eyes turned to dark brown to crimson red.

The students were shocked from the looks from the figure. Suddenly, the monster attacked unexpectedly by slashing his claws to the students. But Kyoko had an idea. The time goes slowly as she took out a badge that has the strange symbol as the others had. Then she raised it up in the air as a ball of light engulfs her. 9 closed his eyes until the light goes off. He saw Kyoko's clothes was changed so quickly. Kyoko now wears a white shirt with Her skirt looked the same, though. She had white leggings and rubber shoes. She now hold a machete with three gems on the blade. When the monster attacked her again, Kyoko slid her hand on the blade. The blade became a big sword, she attacked Jet with her sword along with the other students (Including Mordecai as he regained consciousness).

But it wasn't the attacked the students suspected. Instead, Jet slammed his hand on the ground creating a big hole not less than 7 feet. The students fell from the hole, while 9 runs as the hole was chasing him. When the hole was going to reach him, he felt a hand grabbed him and pull him to the air. He was shocked and turned to what he saw. It was the same alien who rescued him when he was in detention, except he was the same size of Aliana and his chest was glowing red. He wondered why but he could see the alien was exhausted. The two landed safely on the ground. The alien lay 9 on the ground as the alien goes to a fighting stance, he charged and fought Jet.

But the alien was defeated as the red light blinks quickly and a light came to the alien. He laid on the ground until the light was gone. 9 was shocked. The alien he saw was no other than Mirai Hibino. The only thing he wonders is he an alien who is a human or a human who is an alien. But the thought was interfered when Jet was going to strike Mirai. Without thinking, 9 shielded Mirai with his back just like what Bridget did to save him.

And it was painful, very painful. The attack hurts 9 like fire on his back. He fell to the ground beside Mirai who is conscious but hurt. He saw 9 laid on his chest and was hurt from the attack. And then he saw Jet who was standing beside 9. 9 opened his eyes when he saw a hand coming towards him. He quickly rolled away from him and went to Mirai and the others from the hole.

9: *to Mirai* Are you okay?

Mirai: Yes, but what about the others?

9: *to the students from the hole* Are you okay in there?

Kyoko: Does it look like we're "okay"?

Dib: Was that an insult?

Kyoko: Both.

Phineas: *gasped* Mirai! Elijah! Behind you!

But it was too late. Jet threw Mirai to the hole leaving 9 the only one left. 9 was terrified until he heard a voice and a sound of a bell was heard from the last time he came to the cemetery. He looked to his necklace that it was blinking. He didn't know why again, but he had to save his friends by Jet. The only problem is that he can't fight and all he can do was defending his classmates. When Jet is going to attack again, 9 all had to do is defend.

But it wasn't easy. Jet attacked 9 like he was a punching bag everytime he attacks. Jet make a powerful uppercut to 9 sending him close to the hole. His classmates can't do anything but watch. 9 was hurt terribly from Jet's attacks. However, he still stands with his arms stretched out from sides. The students were amused by it.

Mickey: Unbelievable!

Mordecai: What do you mean?

Mickey: Even though he was hurt, he's still stands up.

Lettuce: I'm worried about him. He'll get hurt if he continued to do this.

Finn: Then we better do something.

Tails: I think we have a problem with that.

Finn: Why's that?

Tails: We are trapped in a hole that is very near to the magma. And if we use our powers to go up again, the ground will crack and create a lava flow.

Finn: Then why can't you fly?

Tails: Jet did it.

Finn: Oh, so...what now?

Dib: *worries* Watch...

9 tried his best to stand up, but the pain was unbearable. He don't know how long he can keep up everything was beginning to turn black. But he can't give up. His friends were in trouble, the only thing is that he can't fight. But even though he can't fight, he had to save them. He don't want the incident to happen again. He already lost Bridget, and now his classmates were next. Then Jet is going to attack 9 again. Until suddenly, he hear a bell voice whom he knew he is familiar with.

_Awakening..._

_Friend..._

_Determination..._

_Mistake..._

_Mystery..._

_Return..._

_Truth..._

_Hope..._

**_Save_**

Then a flash of green light came to 9's necklace and himself as he was engulfed with green light. His classmates covered their eyes from the blinding light.

The light dimmed, and the students removed their hands from their eyes. They were shocked from what they saw.

It was a figure with a green scarf-like cloak that it was held in a green teardrop brooch. His arms and legs are wrapped up in a green ribbon. He hold a staff with a ring on the top.

They knew the figure was 9. And the necklace isn't blinking anymore. It became from pitch black to bright soulful green.


	16. The Transformation

**Chapter 15: The Transformation**

* * *

_Awakening..._

_Friend..._

_Determination..._

_Mistake..._

_Mystery..._

_Return..._

_Truth..._

_Hope..._

**_Save_**

_Then a flash of green light came to 9's necklace and himself as he was engulfed with green light. His classmates covered their eyes from the blinding light._

_Everything was so bright from what happened when he saw Bridget's necklace was glowing. He even closed his eyes from that blinding light._

_The place turns black and all he knew he was falling to the same place he was in his dream. He opened his eyes a little and see a figure in green mist. It was indeed Bridget, and she was happy to see him. As he was came close to the ground, Bridget caught him and embraced him happily. Then suddenly, Bridget's soul merged to his hands and legs. It suddenly morphed to ribbons on his arms and legs. Then Bridget kissed his forehead and merged. It transforms into his scarf-like cloak and his necklace turned into his teardrop brooch with swirls around the gem._

_He was seen floating around until a silver circle appeared to him. He reached for the circle and was turned into a wand-staff._

_And after that another bright light came in._

_The light dimmed, and the students removed their hands from their eyes. They were shocked from what they saw._

_They knew the figure was 9. And the necklace isn't blinking anymore. It became from pitch black to bright soulful green._

* * *

Aliana and Dipper ran to the auditorium where the students chased Jet when 9 blasts him with unknown force. When they arrived in the auditorium, it was a huge mess! Chairs were scattered, the stage was covered with holes and scratches and the wall has a big hole! They should have control with their powers Aliana thought. When they walked towards the big hole, they were stopped with a bright green light that they had to cover their eyes. When the lights dimmed, they continued to walk even though they were curious about the light. When they looked outside of the hole, they gasped.

The bright light actually came from 9. The thing they also gasped is that 9 was wearing different clothes. This includes the students who are trapped in the hole.

Mirai: *smiles* Elijah...

Lettuce: What's happened to him?

Tails: Woah...

Mordecai: *dissapointed* I don't believe this.

Kyoko: This is insane...

Mickey: *chuckles* Well, would you look at that.

Dipper: Elijah changed clothes. *to Aliana* Ms. Divino, does that mean-

Aliana: Elijah Oppenheimer is the 9th...*thinking* _So that's explained why he had Bridget's necklace. She chose him to have her powers to Elijah. But why? Why would Bridget chose him for a fragile doll with a pure human soul?_

9 opened his eyes for a second and blinks a few times. The thing he remembered was a blinding light and all he saw now is that he was facing a wolf-vulture Jet. He looked to his hands and saw two ribbons wrapped around on his arms and legs, partially protects the strange mark for his arms. His eyes were wide in confusion.

9: *widens eyes* What's happened to me?! *calms down, thinking* _Is this...what am I supposed to be like in my dream?__  
_

Unknown: **Isn't it obvious, Empty Sack? You turned to a fashion hanger full of junk!**

9: What do you mean a hanger- *looked to Jet in confusion* Jet?

Jet: **What?**

9: You talked!

Jet: **So what? It's not like you are the only one who understand me or...**

9: What do you mean 'only one'? Am I the only one who understands you?

Jet: **Of course you are! What are you? An strange alien who doesn't understand my language?**

9: *sighs in disbelief* Sorry.

Jet: **How can you be so sorry about? It's your fault why I looked like this now! And now I'm going to take you down, maybe this thing would be useful to hurt you!**

Jet lunged forward to 9. However, 9 did the same attack as he did in the classroom but this time more powerful from the last time. Jet was launched but recovered quickly from the ground. He ran to 9 again. 9 was already exhausted from what happened before (Since his wounds weren't recovered yet). He didn't know what he'll do next.

Until a glow from a staff he is holding. He looked to his staff curiously until suddenly it shook rapidly and moves all by itself like an umbrella who was flying from a strong wind. The staff was moving by itself for some unknown reason and 9 don't know what the heck he was doing! When Jet is coming closer to 9, his staff finally stopped and just faced at Jet. And then suddenly, the three pieces from the ring glowed and went to the middle of the staff. It then releases a bright green light that already engulfed Jet.

After that, the light fades and reveals Jet who is not a monster anymore. However, he looks like he was in a riot or a middle of a stampede. 9, the students, Dipper and Aliana were shocked and awestruck. They had never seen 9 can turn a monster into a human again in a single shot. Where did that came from?!. But that shot really made 9 extremely tired, that attack really drained him even though it wasn't him who did that. But at least the fight was over...

Lettuce: He did it!

Mickey: And he just finished him in one shot!

Finn: That...was quick.

Kyoko: You already said that twice. But I think I agree with your statement right there.

Finn: *thinking* _I don't even know where did that came from. _

9: *pants* I can't believe it. I...I did it. *thinking*_ But what about the others? _*looks to the hole* Is everyone alright?

Mordecai: We're okay.

Kyoko: Just still stuck in a 15 feet hole.

9: Don't worry, I'll get you out of there...somehow...

Kyoko: *facepalms*

9: *looks at the staff, thinking* _If Bridget's staff can turn back Jet, maybe I can use it to free them!_

With that option, 9 raised the staff in the air channeling his newfound powers. However, this made his classmates scared, worried or even angry.

Lettuce: *gasped in shock* Oh no!

Phineas: What is Elijah doing?!

Tails: *scared* I think he's going to shoot the hole!

Mickey: But that would cause the lava to erupt!

Kyoko: *shouting* ARE YOU CRAZY?! YOU'RE GOING TO GET US KILLED!

Finn: *panics* Ohmyglobohmyglobohmyglob...

Dib: ...We're dead...

Mirai: Elijah don't do it!

But it was too late when a light from the ring emerges. Then a strange alchemy symbol appears to the ring and the hole. The students braced for impact.

However, there is no impact came. Instead, they felt like they were in an elevator. And once they knew they were back at above the hole. This also includes the hole from the school. The field was like the same one before the battle came. The students saw 9 who was kneeling on the grass with exhaustion in him. The students went to him.

Mirai: *helps 9* Are you okay Elijah?

9: *nods slowly* Yes...

Finn: Dude, you really hit Jet with one shot! How did you do that?!

9: *looks at the staff* I don't know. It's the staff who did it, not me.

Mordecai: Don't worry, it's normal. You'll get used to that thing.

9: *smiles, and then frowns* Guys, I got a question.

Kyoko: Question that why we are like this?

Finn: Kyoko!

Kyoko: What?! He already saw us like this, so what's the point of hiding now?

9: What do you mean?

Finn: *sighs, defeated* Alright. *to Kyoko* But you tell him.

Kyoko: *smirks* Everything?

Finn: Everything.

Kyoko: Ok then, *to 9* Do remember the last time you got captured by that girl and some 8 vigilantes and an alien rescued you?

9: *cocked his head to the left* You mean...

Kyoko: Yep, we're the ones who saved your burlap butt.

9: *smiles* I always knew it was you...But why do you have a memory eraser?

Mordecai: My turn. The memory eraser was just in case of emergencies if someone blew our cover or someone saw what happened, we just erase the memories so nothing bad will happen.

9: Would that mean Jet's memories will be erased?

Tails: Speaking of that...

Tails went to the tree where the memory eraser was laid. He went to Jet before he wakes up. Tails then sets the dial of the date 9 - 26 - 2012 and points it to Jet. When Jet is about to open his eyes, Tails pressed the button and the memory eraser released a blinding light to Jet. Jet was immediately asleep after the light hit his eye. Tails then returned to the group.

Tails: All we had to to is just set the dial of the date and there! No one will remember what happened but us... Except you.

9: *saddens* Will my memories will be erased too?

Phineas: With that clothing and that brooch on your cloak? We don't think so.

9: I'm sorry if I caused all that trouble again.

Mickey: It's okay, Elijah. And besides, it you hadn't transformed we all get hurt by Jet. And never free from that hole.

Dib: You know Elijah, Mickey's right. But there is something I want to know.

Lettuce: What is it?

Dib: Is what kind of powers that Elijah had.

Mickey: Come to think of it, I think I never seen an ability Elijah had.

Lettuce: Maybe we should ask Aliana, she knows everything about powers.

Phineas: Yeah, maybe we should go to her now.

Unknown: You don't need to!

They looked back and saw Aliana along with Dipper. It was revealed she went outside when the wall was reforming. She went to 9 wand grabbed his hand. The students were surprised.

Mirai: Ms. Divino, what are you going do to do him?

Aliana: I need Elijah to talk PRIVATELY. You all go to the room and heal yourselves. We have something after we talk to Elijah later.

The students agreed. They pressed their badges / brooch and immediately the clothes disappeared. They all went to the school. Leaving Aliana and 9 alone outside.

But something tells 9 that it has to do with his powers. Too bad he can't turn back to normal until Aliana told him so. But why?

Oh well, the only thing that worries him what will Aliana is going to talk about.

It is either he is Innocent or Gulity, 9 is sure he's dead.


	17. The Conversation

**Chapter 16: The Conversation**

* * *

_Aliana: I need Elijah to talk PRIVATELY. You all go to the room and heal yourselves. We have something after we talk to Elijah later._

_The students agreed. They pressed their badges / brooch and immediately the clothes disappeared. They all went to the school. Leaving Aliana and 9 alone outside._

_But something tells 9 that it has to do with his powers. Too bad he can't turn back to normal until Aliana told him so. But why?_

_Oh well, the only thing that worries him what will Aliana is going to talk about._

_It is either he is Innocent or Gulity, 9 is sure he's dead._

* * *

9 and Aliana made it to Bridget's previous counselor room. Nothing was changed nor removed as Aliana decided to remain the place unmoved. So the memories of Bridget will be remain here.

The two of them sit down and stared. Until Aliana talks...

Aliana: Go back.

9: What do you mean?

Aliana: Go back to normal.

9 do what Aliana says. He pressed his brooch and waits for the response. However, nothing happens. He pressed it again. Nothing.

9: That's weird. I saw the others turn back when they did it.

Aliana: That's because you forgot something in order to turn back.

9: What is it?

Aliana: Memories.

9: Memories? I need memories to turn back.

Aliana: Indeed. The students not only use either their badges or brooches to turn back, they used memories. A good example was Dib Membrane's memories of loosing his friend. The poor boy.

9: Oh...but what about mine?

Aliana: That's the question I was trying to answer. My theory is that when you got your power, there must have been a connection between Bridget and you.

She think of a solution hard. And then it came to her head.

Aliana: Elijah, try and remember what Bridget says to you before she...parted. The word that you want to remember the most.

9 closed his eyes and remembered Bridget's last word: _Last hope_

Last hope...last hope...

A glow of green came to 9's brooch. It then surrounds 9 until it consumes his whole body with green light. 9 was scared and confused while Aliana was in a calm trance. Like she already knew what will happen to 9. When the light already surrounds 9, it suddenly breaks down and the light scattered to the surroundings. And instead of 9's new suit, it reverts back to his usual lab coat but the sweater was excluded for some reason. It now exposed 9's arms with those strange markings. 9 hid his arms in embarrassment and worry. However, Aliana seem she didn't care but she still want to know where 9 got them.

Aliana: Elijah, where did you got that?

9: *looks to his arms* I don't know. A comet hit me and all of a sudden I got this on my arms.

Aliana: A comet?! When? How?

9: I went to the cemetery to visit Bridget. Then a girl just attacked me. She said she was Bridget's sister.

Aliana: You disobeyed the principal's orders?! Why?!

9: *saddens* I'm sorry...I just want to see Bridget for the last time.

Aliana: I don't believe this. *thinking* _I can't believe Bridget chose him for a fragile doll! But why?! Why did she chose him?! After all of those accidents, why?! He already caused many accidents. *sighs* I just hope he doesn't know about this._

9: I can still hear what you've said, Ms. Divino.

Aliana: What the- How did you do that?

9: *shrugs*

Aliana: *sighs* This is the worst and I'm just talking to a doll who can read my mind. *to 9* Elijah, I had to know. Why? Why did she chose you? Why did she gave you her necklace?

9: I don't understand. But Bridget said that I had to take care of this because it'll be the last hope for the school.

Aliana: *thinking* _This reason again..._*sighs* This is the same explanation as what the others say.

9: *thinking* _She still hadn't answered my question last time. Maybe I should ask her now._ Ms. Divino, you didn't answered my question yet.

Aliana: You mean the thing I said?

9: *nods*

Aliana walked to Bridget's bookshelf and picked a brown book. She placed it to her lap and showed it to 9.

Aliana: Elijah, have you heard a word 'Inheritance'?

9: Uh...no. I haven't.

Aliana opens the book to a page and gave the book to 9. The page has a drawing that which explains the so called 'Inheritance'.

Aliana: Inheritance is like a thing that which a child inherits something from her parent when she was born. At this case, you inherit something from Bridget. A thing called 'Inheritance Ceremony'.

9: Inheritance Ceremony?

Aliana: It's a process when a person who is close to someone and dies, the person who is dead passes their powers to his/her beloved ones and use their powers for good and continue their legacy to their future incarnation and the cycle goes on until the end. At this case, Bridget passed her powers to you. The process of this continues until something very bad happens that will destruct the Inheritance Ceremony.

9: Would that happen?

Aliana: I'm not sure. But I think we should see the others now. My guess they're waiting for us for a long time.

* * *

They arrived to the Section Anima dorm with the students who are waiting for them.

Kyoko: Finally! What took you so long?

Aliana: I think you deserve a good healing for a while.

Finn: But you know we heal quickly.

Aliana: That's because Lettuce 'healed' you, I presume?

Finn: *laughs sheepishly*

Kyoko: *thinking* _I really blame Jasmine for giving Lettuce her healing ability. _

Aliana: Anyways, we should do it already so we could do our training tomorrow.

Kyoko: YES! *grabs Finn and ran to the door* Let's go!

9: *dumbstruck* What was that all about?

Mickey: *chuckles* Kyoko is excited about the initiation.

9: Initiation?

Phineas: You'll see, Elijah. Come on, let's race her *runs to the door*

9: Wait for me!

Aliana: Just make sure you don't run to trouble! *sighs then smiles*

* * *

The students raced to Aliana's office and eventually Tails won the race, which made Kyoko mad.

Kyoko: That's not fair! You cheated!

Tails: I didn't cheat. I'm still not good using Enhanced Speed yet.

Kyoko: I don't believe you.

Tails: Where are the others?

Finn: There they are!

The remaining students came to Aliana's office. They were exhausted from the race, especially 9.

Mordecai: We really need a shortcut.

Mickey: I'm with you...Phew!

Dib: We could have use the shortcut on the Corridor of Lockers.

Kyoko: I don't think so, Dib. There's an incident where the student went to there and he lost its shorts back there!

Dib: Oh yeah that short joke that gone wrong...

Mickey: *shushes Dib*

Kyoko: Dib!

Dib: What?

Kyoko: *looked around cautiously* Stop spilling the beans.

9: What?

Dib: Nothing, that's nothing to worry about.

9: What's about that short joke?

Kyoko: Just shut you mouth, ok? We don't want someone to spread that rumor until it's time.

9: ...Ok?

Phineas: *sees Aliana* It's Aliana.

Aliana finally came to them and opened the door to office. They stopped to a room that has a passcode lock which only Aliana can open it. She typed the password and the door opens leading to an underground room. All of them climbed down in the dark room until they made it to solid ground.

It reveals a room with a stone round table. The table has its each holes that somehow it fits to the students badge/brooch. The chamber has its shape of either an animal or insect. The only chamber that 9 noticed the most is the chamber that has the shape of a butterfly. The chamber looked already abandoned. There were cobwebs and dust bunnies that were isolated to the chamber. Maybe that abandoned chamber really belongs to 9. Just then, the students transformed and placed their badge/brooch on each of the corresponding holes. The badges light up and sends a path of light to the chambers. The light reveals the color of the students chambers. It then reveals the chamber has pictures of the students and 8 people who are with them.

Aliana: This...this is the place is called 'The Memorium' a place where the student mostly hold their memory of my previous students.

9: Does that mean Bridget is your student?

Aliana: Of course. A long time before she became the Guidance Counselor of the school. The chamber you saw is now yours. When one of my previous student...dies, he/she gave their necklace which made this...And now since you inherit Bridget's necklace, I suggest you do it now so we could start our training tomorrow.

9: Training?

Aliana: Yes, I want to make it tomorrow because your training would be a little bit different from the others. It might take a while to master your ability.

9: Why? Does Bridget's powers are hard to control?

Aliana: Not hard, different. You see, the power you had was based on the human soul. Spirit Manipulation. And the powers I have trained for the students were the most common powers like Mordecai's power to manipulate Fire with his own hands. Which can be hard because my theory is that not all of my students had a good temper when it comes to be inherited.

9: *looks to Mordecai* Oh...

Aliana: So, shall we begin?

The students backed away from a good distance to 9. 9 doesn't know why they should, it really creeps him for some reason. But all he had to do now is to put his brooch on the hole and on with the training tomorrow. 9 transformed from his lab coat to his scarf cloak. He removed his brooch (But his cloak was still intact) and placed it to his hole that connects to the abandoned chamber.

When he placed his brooch, the brooch glows blindly that it lit up to the place. The light travels to the abandoned chamber causing the cobwebs and dust to disintegrate and the light then lit the chamber that has the shape of a butterfly.

9 stared in amazement until he saw something glowing near him. His arms that has the strange symbol glows to a green light. And then he felt something that something behind him is empty. He looked to his back and saw his cloak formed into a butterfly wing.

Then after that the light then disappears along with his cloak reverts back. And it ends with his brooch the only one that lights up.

* * *

**End of Day 8**


	18. The Orientation

**Chapter 17: The Orientation**

* * *

9 wouldn't forget about that Initiation that happened yesterday. By the time he put his brooch to the hole, a feel of gusty yet gentle wind came to him. He almost feel like he was flying. He felt so free from the air like a free bird flying high in the sky. Maybe the sudden flow of power came over him again, but this time it was gentle unlike what happened in his dream.

It was 4:00 am. 9 was awake from that time he went to the rooftop of the school for some unknown reason why he had to be on the rooftop in the middle of the morning. His mind just said 'Go to the rooftop' and he just go without anyone noticing.

For now he just sat on the balcony. His legs were hanging on the edge of the balcony like he put his legs on a river. It was refreshing. He looked up to the midnight sky. Numerous stars were twinkling to the midnight sky, the full moon was shining bright in front of him. It was beautiful. No wonder why Bridget always went to the rooftop in the morning, the night was so beautiful that you want to sleep in here for a couple of hours just to stargazing.

A shooting star crossed to the sky. 9 closed his eyes and he eventually sleeps...

* * *

Students: Good morning! Ms. Divino!

The students returned to their classrooms after that day. It's like nothing happened, just a normal school day. 9 sat on his chair and read the book that Aliana gave him. It was a pretty interesting book as if the book was in 1968 and she still had it in 2012. He couldn't believe Aliana's book came from a very very long time and it doesn't have scratches or wrecked pages. It's like a new book.

Just then, the door was opened. It was Jet who has his neckbrace on. The students tried to ease their laughs because of the neck brace blocked his lower part of his mouth that that he had to open his mouth quite wide to get the words right.

Aliana: Jet? How in the world you get that neck brace?

Jet: *mouth open wide while talking* I DON'T KNOW. I HAD THIS NECKBRACE ALL OF A SUDDEN.

Aliana: Well that's what you get from punching Elijah yesterday.

Kyoko: *coughs* Karma *coughs*

Aliana: And because of that, you have no class today.

Jet: WHAT?! BUT I JUST CAME HERE JUST NOW.

Aliana: You can't come here with that neck brace on your neck. I suggest you do your homework today.

Aliana gave him a pile of homeworks to Jet and Jet immediately go to his mother. Everyone (Except 9) watched him until he went out of his door.

Mordecai: Is he gone?

Aliana: Yes. *to 9* Come on, Elijah. Let's go outside.

9: What are we doing?

Aliana: Your training. Remember? We must go now. I take you all to my van.

Lettuce: Really?

Tails: But what about the class?

Aliana: It is part of the class. Either you go or you'll going to have a zero for my class. And I have plans for the 8 of you. *to Dipper* Dipper Pines, you'll get to have a class in Section Iskuro.

Dipper: I'll be seated to Mabel, right?

Aliana: Between Ms. Pines and Ms. Corduroy.

Dipper: Is Robbie absent?

Aliana: *looks at the papers* Yes.

A sudden gush of wind passed to Aliana's table and Dipper was nowhere to be seen. She knew that he already went to Section Iskuro room very fast. Afterwards, Aliana got up with her car keys on her hand.

* * *

The next thing 9 know is that he was outside of the school, inside of the van along with his classmates and Aliana driving to someplace he never knew. They all ended up in a huge library called 'The Divine Library'.

Finn: That thing's so huge!

Lettuce: *gasp* It's the Divine Library! I can't believe I saw it now. It's so big.

Phineas: So big that you had to lean on your back to see the full view of it.

Kyoko: A library. *to Aliana* Say Aliana, why are we in a library when we were supposed to train Elijah?

Aliana: That's because the library is my own home. Also, remember to call my last name instead of my first one.

Kyoko: Sorry.

Dib: Really? The library is your home?

Aliana: Of course. I even made The Divine Library as my mansion.

Mordecai: Whoa! Does that mean you also made The Divine Studio too?

Aliana: As long it has the word 'Divine' in it, it's me.

Mickey: Your so rich.

Aliana: Not rich. Just a simple woman who did a lot of success in the past.

She opened the front door of the library. The students were shocked at what are they seeing right now. The library has a huge bookshelves in a straight line. The balcony has a computer lab for future researches. There is also a children section for the young children to read. In the middle was actually a information table. Where Aliana gets all of the borrowed books to the specific date. Good thing no one is around right now.

Aliana and the students went to a large door that has a sign of authorized personnel only. The thing is why would she put that if she's the only around in the library. She opened it and the students entered.

The place was her actual home. And what she is leading was her basement now. The basement was only filled with a stimulation room along with a room where she could do mostly of her works.

Kyoko: I gotta say, you had a huge house.

Finn: Humongous house.

Aliana: Forgive me if I startle you all. You never knew that I had this. Anyways, *to 9* Elijah if you come with me.

She lead 9 inside of the stimulation room. The remaining students watched as Aliana points a remote to the window. The control panel suddenly turned on and immediately set the room to an old closet room with only a mirror. This made the students felt a bit strange about what will Aliana do to 9. She still holds Bridget's book as she start to write it.

Aliana: Elijah would you please transform?

9: Ok *closes his eyes and transforms*

Kyoko: *from the control panel* So what are you exactly going to do to Elijah first?

Aliana: Analyzing him *to the students* I suggest you all come down here.

All of the students went to the stimulation room and transformed. They all watched as Aliana analyzed 9's suit.

Aliana: *as she writes Bridget's book* Elijah's suit can be very functional as I might say.

Mickey: What do you mean?

Aliana: *turns 9 around and shows his cloak to the students* You see this cloak? The cloak resembles as a butterfly wing, a mode of transportation *points to the two swirl crosses on 9's cloak* if Elijah is WILLING TO CONTROL IT.

9: Willing to control it?

Aliana: Allow me to show you...just hold still... *bents 9's cloak a little*

9: *whimpers in pain*

Students: Woah!

Dib: His cloak...and him...its

Aliana: -Responded from the pain to Elijah.

Kyoko: I still don't get it. What is the point of this anyway?

Aliana: The point is that the first timer must know that you had to get to know about yourself. I know I thought you all the same lessons to your training. Elijah here is different than yours. So that's why I took the whole class day to teach Elijah until he can master Bridget's Spirit Manipulation. Otherwise, you all ended in this.

She bends 9's cloak more as 9 gets more pain than he got. Until Aliana lets got of his cloak and walk to the window of the stimulation room. She points the remote again and the scenery change to an abandoned train station. In front of 9 were a pyramid of barrels that are twice the size of him.

Aliana: This is mostly like an entrance exam in the school. *to 9* Try to blast those barrels with your staff. I want to see what you can do with Bridget's power. And remember, yours is not the same as hers.

9 nodded and he summons his staff. He tried his first attempt by blasting the barrels like yesterday, it didn't work. He tried hitting them, none of them budged. Not even a single scratch on the barrels no matter how many tries he take. Having enough, 9 swings his staff to hard that it sends a force that it gave the barrels a clean cut and hit the wall. The students were a little dumbstruck from 9 giving a move like that.

Kyoko: Seriously?! You couldn't do a single blast to give that?!

9: Well I can't use this one! I don't know how to use it yet.

Kyoko: Well then why you blast Jet with that yesterday?

9: I wasn't the one who did it. This thing got a mind on its own suddenly...

Aliana: No wonder!

9: What do you mean?

Aliana: Your staff doesn't had a mind on its own, it just have few modifications before you are going to use it.

Kyoko: Well then how can you explain Elijah cut the barrels in one blow?

Aliana: The same thing you all used: Anger and Frustration. Whenever you get exhausted from a fight or there is something in your mind that made you mad, you used all your rage and anger to release it. That's mostly the common emotion on superheroes sometimes. They were so overwhelmed to protect their loved ones that they forgot the most important thing.

9: What is it?

Aliana: Freedom.

Finn: Woah wait a minute. I never heard of that before.

Aliana: That's because your just a pile of vigilantes, not superheroes. Rarely, 'freedom' weren't seen much after they 'learned' that it's their destiny to save people. It wasn't. *points the remote* So now...

The place turned into a frozen lake. The students were at the bridge while Aliana is teaching 9 how to ice skate. 9 was gripping on Aliana's hand so he won't tripped. He wondered why he had to learn to ice skate. It wasn't even part of the training, or is was it?

Suddenly, Aliana let go of 9. He doesn't know why but all he knew that he was slipping. Aliana was watching him while gliding freely in the ice. She did a jump and landed in the ice safely. She then see 9 laying on his back. She helped him up and disable the stimulation room. They decided to take a break. They all wondered why the training was different. It wasn't even training at all. It's like a play where someone would do nothing in the stimulation room rather than training.

* * *

Aliana called 9 and went to the library to talk about something. They stopped at a table that it is in the middle of the library. Along with Aliana, 9 explored the library more as it has more than a shelf full of books or tables. It was Aliana's home after all. Then they stopped at the middle of the library. 9 was about to ask why she brought him until he saw something on the floor.

A pathway of green was lead to a huge mural as size of the maze in the middle. Not only that, the other colored roads lead to the mural; scarlet, orange, brown, silver, gold, indigo, sky blue, red and green. The green road seemed it wasn't finished yet since it didn't reached to the middle that much. She then saw Aliana with a bucket of paint that has the same color of 9's cloak. She grabbed a brush and begin a stroke to her left and right. Then Aliana spoke without looking to 9.

Aliana: I have decided to make your training tomorrow. This thing today is your orientation.

9: Why?

Aliana: You're too young to understand this one, Elijah. Try to remember what I did to you in the stimulation room. I knew you don't understand what I said earlier to getting know yourself because you just been here for 8 days. You hadn't got any experience yet.

9: *looks at the floor* What are you doing, Miss?

Aliana: I'm completing what I hadn't finished a long time ago.

She did her last stroke of her brush and stood up. 9 was amazed of what he saw.

It was a floor painting of the nine chambers from yesterday.

9 helped Aliana to set the round table in the middle of the library. This place had never been walked into until today.

* * *

The students were now sitted at the round table based on their chambers from the painting on the floor. They were amazed from it. Aliana brings them food to eat.

Dib: So this is the thing you've been working on for a long time?

Aliana: *sips tea* Longer than Mordecai joined.

Kyoko: *sees a cake on 9's place* Are you going to finish that?

9: *shakes head* You can have it.

Kyoko: *pulls the plate and eats the cake, looks to Aliana* Say, you said the training will be tomorrow.

Aliana: Indeed I am, Ms. Sakura. So this day will be Elijah's orientation.

Tails: But why?

Aliana: Elijah had to get used to live in this world. Not only inside of the school, but outside of the school also. This will also indicate where your weakness is when your enemy lured to a place that opposes your power. An example of that when Mordecai was placed in Antarctica.

Mordecai: Seriously, Ms. Divino?! Do you really have to said that to Elijah?

Aliana: If I don't then he won't be seen ever again.

9: *whimpers* Will that ever going to happen to me?

Aliana: *fixes her glasses* Possibly.

Kyoko: *nudges 9* Don't worry! Tomorrow's your training. No pressure for that.

Aliana looked at the clock. It was 8:00. She stands up and cleans the table. The students fixed the place and head home.

* * *

The students arrived in the Section Anima room and get ready for bed. In Kyoko and Finn's room, Finn was ready for bed. He saw Kyoko jumping up and down to her bed.

Finn: Uh, should we get sleep early for tomorrow?

Kyoko: I know, I'm just excited.

Finn: What about?

Kyoko looked at Finn and gave Finn a smile that she is telling him that tomorrow will be the day that will never forget.

* * *

_Oh...you'll see... _

_...And you might like it..._

* * *

**End of Day 9**


End file.
